teen titans: the next generation Season 1
by tina titan
Summary: ok this is the updated version of the story. tell me if you would watch this.
1. Chapter 1

Episode one: New Beginnings.

Prolog

Setting- a mash up of videos. First is Starfire holding a pink bundle. It wiggles and a bit of black hair shows. Next Raven and Beast boy are sitting on the couch. BB is holding a pink bundle, and raven is holding a blue bundle. Next three babies are playing in front of the older titans. One is a little girl with short black hair, there is another little girl with a red bob and a green tint, and a little boy with light purple hair. Next the three are drawing pictures of their parents beating up bad guys. Then they are five, the red headed girl is working on potions. Then the kids are cart wheeling and back flipping. Lastly the video shows the two girls around six with papers surrounding them. The two are fast asleep up the one with curly brown hair is muttering: X plus y is equal to mx minus the square root of z.

Theme song

Scene one

Setting- a white walled room, on one wall is a massive book shelf, on another there is a closet and a vanity. From a bed in the middle a girl of tweleve wakes up. She stands up and opens the closed curtains. She smiles, and turns. Snapping her fingers, her bed makes itself. And the closet door opens up. Four out fits come out. One is a Plaid dress, another is a white blouse and a black skirt, another is jeans, a t-shirt, and a leather jacket, and the last one is a sweat suit.

The girl- (To the first outfit.) Did I actually make that? No.(It flies back into her closet. she looks at the third outfit.) No. (It also flies into the closet. She looks at the last two outfits.) Two, yes. Sweat suit, no. (The sweat suit flies back in. she snaps her fingers again and she is wearing the outfit. There is a knock on her door. She walks over, and the door opens. The girl with black hair is standing there, wearing a Black t-shirt, blue jeans, and has a knife in her belt. The older girl smiles.) Good Morning, Sophie.

S (S)- Morning, Lila.

LA (LA)- (Walks out of her room and the girls walk down the hall.) Do you remember me making a plaid dress?

S- Most likely. Guess where Your twin is?

LA- In bed?

S- Yep, He is such a late riser.

LA- Yeah and he goes to bed early compared to you. (Grins.)

S- Should we wake him up. (Lila grins. Flashing to a messy room with a twelve year old boy asleep, the blankets fly off. He sits up and groans.)

Luke (LE)- (Yells) UP, no tofu ( Lila laughs. The girls start walking down the hall.)

S-What?

LA- Him and not liking tofu. He turns into a hawk for, Pete's sake.

S- Well, I don't eat meat A. Because of the, uh, incident when we were four (they share a meaningful look.) and B… no really the incident. (Luke come up behind them, He is wearing a hoodie and jeans. he clucks like a chicken. The girls jump and whirl around. Lila smacks him upside the head. He rubs the side of his head and laughs.) Luke, that isn't funny. (They continue to walk down the hall.)

LA- Yeah do you know how traumatizing it is to be making chicken nuggets one second, hiccup, and be surrounded by chickens the next.

LE - Didn't the titans find you two crying on the floor surrounded by half frozen chicken nuggets.

LA- (They reach a door and pause.) Like I said traumatizing. (They smirk and walk in. Raven and Starfire are sitting on the couch talking. Changling and Cy-Borg are cooking in the Kitchenette. Nightwing is on the computer. Luke walks over and grabs a plate of food while Lila hugs Beast Boy, and Glares at her brother. Sophie smiles and walks over to Robin. She hugs him from behind.)

S- Good morning, Dad. Busy?

Nightwing (NW) - (Smiles) Yeah a stolen Necklace, no idea who too-

S- It was the owner. (He looks at her in disbelief.) What just because I'm not allowed to leave the island, doesn't mean I have mush for brains? (She smirks and she and Lila walk over to Raven and Starfire. Sophie hugs Starfire, and Lila hugs Raven.)

LA, S- Morning, Mom.

Starfire (SF) - Good morning, my bumgorf, how did you sleep last night? (The three kids tense up.)

S- F-fine just had a bad dream. (The girls Rush over and grab bowls of cereal. Sitting down the kids exchange looks. The adults make no notice of this. Alarms go off; the kids' heads perk up a bit.) What's wrong?

NW- (On the screen, Red X is Stealing from a nuclear plant.) Red X.

S- (Frowns.) Sorry, who?

LA- Keep in mind we know little of the villains here, other than the brotherhood of evil.

LE-(through his teeth, and Rubs the side of his Arm.) yeah we know them for a long time.

NW- It doesn't matter who he is, I know that look. You three aren't coming.

S- Dad, that isn't fair!

Changling (C) - Doesn't matter, you three are to young.

S- I'm thirteen!

LA- and Luke and I will be thirteen in less than two months!

Raven (RA) - No. (The three kids stand up and storm out of the room.)

CB- Well that could have gone better.

End of scene one

Scene two

Setting- The training room. Luke is hanging from the rafters.. Sophie and Lila are doing cartwheels and back flips. Luke jumps down angry.

LE- How are we suppose to save the world and all if we aren't allowed fifteen feet off the island? (Lila and Sophie stop flipping, and look at Luke for a second.) You two can handle living her full time because you two are both girls, so you can talk. I don't have single guy to talk to other than dad, Cy-Borg, and Nightwing.

S- Luke, Please don't make me taze you again, ok? It wasn't fun the first five times. (Tugs on a strand of her hair, nervously.) Maybe they don't … trust us?

LA- (Laughs) Yeah right. More likely they don't want us to get hurt. You know, what's funny? They keep throwing us birthday parties even though we get attacked at all of them.

S- (Smirks) Like how Last month at my party, Madame rouge disguising herself as my birthday cake.

LE- (Still angry) If we could beat her in thirty seconds then I think we can handle Red X.

S- (Looks around) you _are_ right.

LA- For once.

S- (Rolls her eyes.) I mean, fighting baddies alone, we might not be ready, but Going shopping, or having normal friends, or going to a real school would be nice for a change.

LA- (Mischievously) well, our parents are out right now.

S- Yeah, in the city. (There is a distant bang like a door being shut. Sophie frowns.) No way can they be back the left like ten minutes ago. (A distant Crash. Lila pales. She pushes a thick lock behind one of her pointed ears.)

LA- One heartbeat, Male, Heavily clothed. He's heading this way.

S-OK. All of us hide when he comes in we ambush him. (They nod. Luke morphs in to a hawk and flies on to one of the rafters. Lila Stands next to a wall and melts through a circle of black energy. Sophie flies up to the rafter, hidden by shadows, only her vivid green eyes visible. She closes them as Red X walks.)

Red X- Hello I know, someone is here.

S- NOW! (Luke jumps from the rafters and falls on top of Red X. Luke jumps off and back flips over to the wall where the girls are. Lila melts out of the wall and Sophie jumps. Sophie pulls out a staff, while Luke grabs a weight and Lila's hands begin to glow. For one hear beat the kids are frozen. Then Sophie yells) GO! (Luke throws the weight and Lila blasts him, but Red X disappears. Sophie hears him running up stairs.) Split up. Make sure he doesn't reach the reactor room.

LE- Or your Bedroom.

S- GO! (Sophie flies to a vent and rips it off the vent face. she darts through it. Luke goes hawk and flies out a window. Lila melts into the ground. Flash to Red X Who Runs past Sophie's bed room, and from vent in front of him Sophie shoots out.)

Red X- You're fast.

S- Get out of my house. NOW! (With her staff in her hands she attacks. She swipes his feet tripping him. He holds out a hand and an X- shaped pile of goo smacks her and pins her to the wall. He Flips up and Takes off. At the end of the Hall Lila, rises from the floor, and punches him in the face.)

LA- Azarath Metrion-(He Throws an X- shaped gag that covers her mouth. Her eyes widen in surprise as he pushes his way past her. He runs past a window and a Hawk smashes through it. The hawk turns in to Luke.)

Red X- So I heard you need some guy to talk to. I could be that guy.

LE- I would rather play dress up for the next sixteen years with my sister. (He punches Red X, but Red X blocks him. They begin to spar for a minute. Then Luke grabs Red X- and throws him out the window. Then he collapses. When he wakes up Raven is helping him up.) Still think we can't help mom.

End of scene two

Scene three

Setting- Sophie is sitting on her bed, her back against the wall, with head phones in, reading a thick book. Her door opens and Luke and Lila come in. Lila pulls a head phone out.

S- You do know if anyone else did that I would be forced to kill them. (Notices both of them are wearing jackets.) Really what are you going to do? Sneak out?

LA- (Frowns) Not sneak out we're all alone. Mom, Dad, and the others got a lead on Wally and Artemis they left an hour ago.

S- So You decided you want to be grounded for a year.

LE- You really need to turn the volume down when you listen to your 'music'. The alarm went off two minutes ago. How did you not see the blinking lights?

S-(Shrugs) I painted them black when I was two because it kept wake me up. (Grabs the hooded jacket beside her bed. she pulls it on.) Let's go. (She lifts up a picture and presses the button underneath. Her window slides into the ground. Luke and Lila look unfazed. Sophie Smiles and Jumps out the window eagle-spread. Then she flies back up and a hawk has Lila in its feet. Lila is a little angry.)

LA- I can create vortexes to other dimensions, but I can't fly.

S- (To the hawk.) Fly low and go to the cliff half a mile up the shore. We can walk from there.

End of scene three

Scene four

Setting- A bank is being robbed by the H.I.V.E. five. The doors are busted open and there stands Sophie, Lila, and Luke.

Gizmo- Who are you?

S- (Sarcastically.) we're here to make a withdraw. We are the new Teen Titans.

Mammoth- What are your names?

S- Well we don't have stupid names if that's what you're wondering.

Billy numerous- Stupid?

LA- (Mocking his country accent) Yes, stupid. (In her normal voice.) I'm Lila.

LE- Luke.

S- And I'm Sophie.

Gizmo- and you crud munchers think you can beat us.

Mammoth- (Grabs Sophie by her hair.) You three are toast.

S- (Kicks him in the face and lands in a crouch.) No, I think you'll notice some similar powers.

Gizmo – (presses a button and a gun begins to shoot at Lila. Mammoth punches at Sophie, who flips backward and lands in front of Lila.) Running away, Pit sniffers.

S- Lila, hack him. (Lila taps a watch on her left arm. A holographic panel expands above. She types feverously. Sophie pulls a knife and redirects the blasts. Luke is surrounded by Billy numerous and his clones. )

Billy Numerous 1- What'cha gonna do, little boy. (One of them grabs his arm. Lila Looks over and her eyes flash muderously.)

LA- Azarath Metrion Zinthos. (The clones are yanked back and Luke goes hawk.)

LA- Yes! (She presses a button and gizmo's All- Purpose harness blows up. Sophie Smiles and Turns back to Mammoth. Lila Looks at See- More. Luke Turns human and the three stand in the middle of the room surrounded.)

S- (smiles) GO! (The Kids charge. Sophie Smashes Mammoth into the wall. She Pulls a steel beam out of the wall and bends it around him. Kydd Wykkyd comes up behind her and smacks her across the room. She stops half way and Blasts with white star bolts. Lila is fighting See- more ,punching him, but he smacks her across the face. She looks at him and points at his eye. It goes black.)

See-More- My eye, I can't see.

LE- Hey, Lila. A little help. (She looks across the room and he is surrounded again.)

LA- Azarath Metrion Zinthos. (All of the Billys are pulled back into the original Billy who is in case in black magic. Luke Smiles at his sister and throws Billy, Gizmo, and See- more into a pile. Sophie chucks an unconscious Kydd Wykkyd along with mammoth in to the pile.)

Gizmo- Who are you?

S- We told you. We're titans. (The door opens again and Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cy-Borg, and Beast Boy look at their kids standing around the H.I.V.E. five.) Nice of you to join the party.

End of scene four

Scene five

Setting- The kids are sitting around a table with textbooks open. They are writing notes. Then a noise causes them to look up. It's their parents. Cy- Borg has three crates in his arms

S- (Throws down her pen and reaches for a book in the middle.) Let me guess the " how could you" or the "do you have any idea what could have happened" speech?

LE- Or possibly the "you are in so much trouble" speech.

R- We were wrong. (The kids look up and seem interested.) You three are old enough to fight bad guys, but you need what you're up against.

CB- I found these in the basement.

LE- (looks unimpressed.) This is all of it?

C- No these are the first five letters.

S- Oh, this is a punishment and reward rolled into one.

LA- Well we had better get started.

SF- Wait You are missing something.

S- Let's see, giant crate, home- school work, nope don't thing.

R- (Pulls out three communicators.) Here (Tosses each of the kids a communicator.)

CB- Now about your initiations. (Raven holds up a pink dress, Beast boy holds up a blond wig, and Starfire holds up a rubber chicken. Lila stares at the dress which explodes. Sophie tosses a knife and pegs the chicken. Lila stares at the wig and it blows up.)

S- (The three turn back to their work.) Whenever you feel like dying, try and put me in a bright pink dress.

NW- (Sighs) Reminds me of when they were little. (A computer Blows up.)

RA- Nice.

CB- Yo, do I break your stuff. (The kids pack up and leave the room.)

S- (Looks at her friends and they laugh.) it's gonna be awful when we start dating.

End of scene five end of episode one


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: New Friends and New Enemies

prolog

Setting- Changling, Nightwing, Luke, and Cy-Borg are playing a video game. Starfire is cooking something. Raven and Lila are sitting next to each other looking at one of her textbooks. Sophie sits at one of the computers, a close up of the camera shows pictures of Killer Moth.

SF- Sophie, what are you looking at?

S- Just looking at some of the old villains.

NW- who are you looking at?

S- I just finished reading about Killer Moth. I am going to someone called Kitten.

All of the Adults- NO!

S-(starts laughing) Wait, did I read that right?

LE- What?

NW-Nothing. Sophie, off, now.

S- ok, Mr. Prom King.(laughs harder)

LE,LA- What!?( They run over and look on the screen)

LE-Kitten- crime- threatening to destroy the city, Demands- Wanting Robin to take her to Prom( Lila and Luke collapse with laughter)

CB- Told you that you should have deleted her file.

NW- I wish I had listened.

S-( to Luke and Lila) Wait, there's more. Other information- Starfire and Robin named Prom King and Queen. (the kids double over with laughter)

C-Dude, how is that funny?

S-( between giggles) Because you all put that in the data base, and because Dad agreed to take her.

RA- That would also be the daughter of Killer Moth.(the kids laugh so hard they start to cry)

BB- Wow, you all really don't get out much.( the kids stop and stared at him) To far?

Theme song

Scene one

setting- The adults are looking at the kids. The kids are crossed-armed and angry.

C-What did I say?

LE- Dad, you know you all told us we are never allowed to leave this island.

NW- (Frowns) When did we tell you that?

S-(looks over the adults) Computer, show me the footage from seven years, One month, two weeks and four days ago, the living room.

_It is fuzzy, then a picture appears. Sophie is much younger, she is in a blue plaid dress, and her hair is in a ponytail. Lila is in a white top and a red skirt and her hair is to her shoulders. Luke is in a white shirt and in tan khakis. All of the kids look ready to cry. the adults are kneeling in front of them_

Y(younger) S- But, Daddy, I want to Go to first grade.

YLE- And Lila and I want to go to kindergarten, Mommy.

YLA- Yeah!

YNW- I know you all do, but right now you all aren't ready for school.

YS, YLE, YLA- That's not fair.

YSF- Oh, children, you will have much more fun here. we can commence with the painting of the fingers, and the learning to read.

YS-( stamping her foot) I don't want to be home schooled. I don't like learning on this stupid island.

YNW-(picks up Sophie) Maybe next year, but for now you kids are not to leave this island.

S-( to the computer) thank you (to the adults, who look stunned) Told you. I'm going to my room.( turns and walks out of the room)

LE- Yeah. Let's go , Lila.( they walk out of the room.)

RA- I somewhat understand. We did tell them the next year they could.

NW- I know.

S- MOM!( everyone runs to her room. She stands in the middle of her room. Everything has a bite taken out of it.) Silkie ate my room again.

C- How do you know it was Silkie.

S-( Lifts up the end of her hair. Silkie is on the end, eating her hair.) I took a wild guess. A little help.

SF-( pulls Silkie out of her daughter's hair.) Bad Silkie

S-Mom, this is the third time this week.

LA- Yeah. I am kind of getting tired of fixing the damage.( Waves her hand, the room is fixed)

RA- I said the same thing when you all were little.

CB- Yeah, you were three destructive babies.

C- You blew things up at least once a day.

NW-Or threw something

SF- Or-

S- I get it. Not the best babies.( sighs) I am going for a swim.( storms out of the room)

End of scene one

Scene two

Setting- the outside of the tower. Sophie walks down to the water's edge in shorts and a tank top. She jumps into the air and dives into the water. She resurfaces and sees Luke and Lila, she swims over.

S-Hey. (pulls self out of water. Lila tosses her a towel.)

LE- What wrong?

S-(Frowns) How could you tell?

LA- You only swim during training or when you are upset.

S- I guess what your dad said rubbed me the wrong way.

LE- Yeah, I guess it would be nice to go to school and learn with kids our own age.

NW- KIDS!

S- Here we go.( they walk into the living room and sit on the couch.)

C- So, uh,( to the adults) how do I say this?

S-What?

RA- You all are going to middle school tomorrow.

LE,LA,S-( jump up) Really?!

NW-Well, you all seem happy.

S-(Runs up and hugs her father) Thanks, Dad.

end of scene two

scene three

Setting: Living room. Changling, Cy-Borg, and Nightwing sit on the couch. Raven and Starfire are rolling paper bags shut. Sophie and Lila run by looking for their shoes. Sophie is wearing black jeans, a sliver top, and a black leather jacket. Lila is wearing a red dress with a white sweater.

S- Lila, where did you put my black hi-tops.

LA- Under the table. Luke, where are my black flats

LE-( Walks in ,wearing jeans, a hoodie, and some sneakers, with a toothbrush in his mouth) Check by the couch. (their mothers hand them paper bags.)

S- Thanks ,Mom.( grabs it and puts it in her backpack) I'm ready to go when you all are.

LA-(pulls on her shoes and grabs her lunch) Ready.

LE- Give me a minute (walks out of the room.)

S- OK, when he gets back we can go.

NW- Are you all sure you can go by yourselves, because Cy-Borg and I can take you in the T-car.

S-No, thanks, I would really rather fly to the road, and walk from there.

LE-( walks back in and grabs his backpack) here's hoping I don't morph back half way.

RA-Lila, please, watch your brother.

LA- Got it, Mom.

End of scene three

scene four

setting- outside a large stone building. Sophie is staring at one blond girl with a huge crowd around her. Lila stares at the building. Luke looks at a group of guys with skateboards.

S- I going to go inside and find my locker.(runs up the steps and walks in to the office.) Hi, I'm Sophie. I'm new here. I wanted to know where my locker and classes are.

Random Secretary- Oh, Yes, here is your schedule and locker combo ( hands her a sheet of paper) and ,dear, no one really know that you and your friends are ,um, _special_, except for the staff.

S- OK, thanks. ( walks out and walks to a classroom. Takes a deep breath) Here we go.( walks in and sees a full class.) Hi, are you Ms. Brown, the seventh grade science teacher?

MB- Yes, I am. You must be Mar'i.

S-( tenses) I go by Sophie, actually.

MB-( ignores her, and addresses the class) Students, this is Mar'i Grayson.

S-( sweetly) Ma'am, I have a science question. Is that a Redwood tree there?( Everyone looks and Sophie zaps a leg on the Teacher's chair.) Never mind.( takes her seat)

MB-(sits down and the chair collapses) Oh, Dear. Well, today we will be talking about the lunar cycle and( Her voice Dies down)

End of scene four

scene five

Setting- Lunch room. Sophie, Luke, and Lila are sitting at a table and Sophie and Lila are laughing at something Luke said. The group of girls walk over lead by the pretty blond girl.

BC( Blond Chick)- Excuse me , Newbies, you are in our seats.

S- I don't see your name on it.

BC-See this( pushes Sophie off the chair. then throws her food on her) You are freak.( Sophie picks herself up and looks ready to slap the other girl)

RP-( Calls From the back) Shut up, Angela.( A girl with long blond hair pulled back in a pony tail and a girl with short black hair with blue highlights walk up. Long hair is the speaker.) You're the freak.( to Sophie) Come on you can sit with us.

S-Thanks (Follows the two girls to the very back table) I never got you names.

Long Hair- My name is Jania West this is my best friend Margaret Simon.( Margaret smiles at them.) And this is my brother, Matt. (a cute Red headed jock walks over. To her brother) This is...( frowns) I forgot to ask for your names.

Matt (MA)- She was probably thinking about a book.

S-(Smiles) I'm Sophie. These are my best friends.

LE- Luke.

LA- Lila.

MA- So, where did you all go before here?

S- We've been homeschooled.

Margaret (MA)- Where do you live, because we've never seen around town.

S- (points to the tower) You see the T on the island

J- Titans Tower, of course we see it.

LA- We live there.

MT- Really, so that means the Titans are...

LE- our parents.

Jania (J)- so are you all brother and sisters.

S- (laughs) No, I'm an only child.

LE- Lila and I are twins. Kinda like a package deal. Cute skateboarder brother and Crazy, geeky sister.

LA- I resent that.

MA- Cool.

S- So, who was that bratty blond girl?

J- That was the Cheerleading captain, Angela, who for some reason is called Angel.

MA- Whatever, so did you guys here that there is a school dance tonight?

S-( communicator goes off in bag.) sorry, got to take this.( reaches for her bag under the table, and walks away. Opening the communicator she sees her mother.) Hey, mom. is something wrong.

SF- Yes it seems Silkie ate your room again.

S-( rolls her eyes) I'll handle it later. Bye. ( hangs up and looks at her new friends, and blushes. walking back, she says to them)Sorry, Silkie ate my room.

J- oh, is Silkie your dog or something.

S- No, he is more like an big larva.

MT- Cool.

End of scene five

Scene six

setting- Back in the tower. the adults are all sitting around, when the kids walk in, Lila and Sophie are laughing and Luke is soaking wet.

RA- What happened?

LE- I was flying back and I turned human,

C- We need to work on that.

CB- So, how was school?

S-(setting her bag down) OK, there is a dance tonight.

SF-Is this a trick of the evil Kitten?

S-No it's a middle school dance. The most dangerous thing there is probably Angela.

NW- Do you know if they need chaperones because we could-

LA,LE, S- NO!

S- That would mortally embarrassing!

LA-We're the new kids, if you all show up it won't be that hard to figure out whose parents you all are.

BB-But what if, say, Mammoth comes barging through?

S- I just kicked his butt. Please, can we go?

The Adults all exchange looks and then look at their children's pleading faces.

NW- I guess that is ok.

S-( hugs her father) thanks dad( She ,Luke ,and Lila run out of the room)

C- Uh, what did we just do?

End of Scene six

Scene seven

setting- school gym. Margaret and Jania are dancing in place, when Luke and Lila walk up. Lila is in a beautiful green dress, and Luke is in a black suit.

J-Hey, you look nice. Have you all seen Sophie?

LA-No, I think she was still getting ready when we left.

A- (Walks over) Oh if it isn't the little group of misfits. why don't you go back to your island.

S- (walks up behind Angela) Only if you go first. ( Everyone turns and gasp. Sophie is in a princess style dress with a black top and a silver skirt and black flats and a silver clutch in hand.) Now why don't you leave now and go dance with some poor boy who has the misfourtune to dance with you.(Angela flips her hair and stalks away. Her puffy pink skirts ruffling.) I feel so sorry for all of that pink fabric.

MT- You look amazing.

S- ( smiling) Thanks.( the roof above their heads explodes) Lila!

LA- It wasn't me.( looks up and pales) But I think it might have something to do with the lady on the giant moth with the plasma whip and the guy with the with the spider for a head

S-(everyone in the gym looks up and all of the students but Sophie and her friends scream and run around.) umm I think that is Kitten and her boyfriend.

LE- Soph, please tell me you brought your communicator

S-(Open clutch and pulls out her communicator) Sophie calling Nightwing.(Her father appears on the screen.) Dad, I really need you guys right now.(Kitten whips the communicator out of her hand.) Hey!

K- Hi, Robbie Poo. Miss me?

NW-Kitten.

K-Yes, Say good bye to your brat( Sophie taps her shoulder.)

S-Get a life.( punches her.)

A- Don't hit my mother.

Everyone- Your mother?

S-( Looks at one of the Moths and sees something. Flying up we See that is a collar with a tiny hand print.) Silkie, oh, No.( Silkie bites at her)

K- Get away from that thing.

LA-Sophie Get out of the way.( she aims her hands at Silkie)

S-No, guys it's Silkie.(to Silkie)it's me, Sophie. I have known you since I was born. Please, remember. I made you this when I was three.(points at the Collar) I get annoyed at you when you eat my room, but that is because I know you are just trying to get my attention. Please remember, you have to.

K-I said get away ( lifts the whip and brings it down. Flash to outside Where the older titans are just outside the door, Sophie screams. they burst into see her fall to the ground and laying still in a crater.)

LA-Hey, Stupid Kitty.( kitten turns and sees Lila hanging from a hawks feet, with a hunk of rock in her hand.) Open wide.(Angel appears on Silkie and tries to whip Lila across the face and Luke turns human and takes the whip against the back of the neck. They fall to the ground. Luke unconscious, Angel jumps down, Lila whips out a knife, and runs at Angel. Fang zaps her with a paralytic venom blast, so she stops a foot from Angel.)

NW-Titans, go!( Changling and Nightwing run to the kids when Fang blast them with the paralytic venom. Cy-Borg uses his sonic cannon and shoots at Fang.)

SF,RA-( To Kitten) No one hurts our kids.(Both blast her with energy. Kitten ducks and flicks the whip at them. Silkie looks at Sophie and memories flash by. Sophie is three and putting the collar on him, she kisses his head and says something inaudibly.)

S-(Groans and sits up, blinks and looks at her mom.) Mom( stands up and is tackled by Angel. She snaps her eyes open wide. she judo flips Angel.) What is your problem?( A large chunk of the ceiling falls next to Sophie. Looking up the ceiling is falling apart. Then Silkie flies out of nowhere and tries to keep the ceiling. Luke wakes up and runs over to his sister.) Luke, move. I'm going to fix her.( Blasts her with a starbolt.)

LA-(unfreezes and crashes into her brother) Thanks, Soph. (more of the ceiling starts to fall.) What can we do?

S-(closes her eyes , then opening them.) I think, we need to fix the roof, get the baddies and our parents out of here, and wipe the kids' minds.

LE- That is impossible.

LA- I can do it. I need you all to cover me.( They nod and start to shoot arrows at Fang. Lila Closes her eyes then they fly open and are black. she holds her hands over her head and a ball of energy forms, then it explodes the screen is filled with black light. When it fades everything is exactly where it had been, the roof is fixed, everyone is dancing where they had been. Lila Stumbles to a chair. Luke and Sophie walk over.) I'm fine.

S- Are you sure?

LA- Yeah, I may go home.

D.J.-( Stops the music) Yo, it is now time to Name this dance's king and queen. The king is... Mathew West (applause). The Queen is...( frowns) um, Mar'i Grayson.( Sophie looks up when someone places the tiara on her head. Music plays, but Sophie stands up and takes a few steps back)

S-I'm sorry, but I don't dance.( Throws the tiara on the ground and runs out the door.)

end of scene seven.

scene eight.

Setting-Sophie sits on one of the rocks by the ocean in a black t-shirt and some pajama pants, the wind blowing back her braid. She is resting her head on her knees. Matt, Jania, and Margaret walk up behind her.

S- You know you should never sneak up behind me.( Stands up. Cups her elbows.) So, um, I take it you still remember what happened tonight.

MA- With Angel and her mom, yeah. and you also forgot this. ( pulls out the tiara, and places it on her head.)

S-(takes it off)Thanks, but not my style. Never really liked dress-up.( they all laugh)

MA-So, what did you like to do when you were little?

S- Depends on whether or not you know of pyrotechnics.(The kids laugh. Camera glides up and Robin and Starfire are looking down at their daughter, Then they smile.)

End of scene eight

End of episode two.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode three: Sweet Memories?

Prolog

Setting-Sophie's room. It is the middle of the night. Sophie is laying bed, but she is sweating and she has her face pinched up. We flash to a different scene. Sophie is running through a maze, someone is following her she reaches a dead end. She turns and finds bars in front of her. She turns, with a trapped animal look on her face. She tries to ignite her hand, but fails.

S-(looking around) I don't understand, this is a dream this isn't real. Impossible is supposed to be possible.

Slade-(Steps out of the shadows) But, my dear, this is more than a dream. (Sophie is turned into an infant version of her and is standing in a ghost version of her room but she is standing in a crib. Slade walks over and stands over her.) As I have told you many times I have had exactly two apprentices from the teen titans. I only wish to know if you and your friends can make it five.

S-(waking up) No! ( Bends over and gasps for breath. there is thuds from outside. she stand up and walks over. the door flies open and reveals Slade. Sophie's hand flies to her lock, but Slade grabs her throat.) Who are you?

SL- Oh Sophie don't you recognize me. (He takes his mask off and Nightwing's face is there.)

S-NO! (This time she really wakes up. She wipes the sweat from her face, and then there is a knock at the door. She grabs her staff and walks to the door. It opens and Luke is there in Pajama pants and a t-shirt. Lila is wearing a red night gown. Sophie lowers her staff.) D-Did you all have that dream again, too? (They nod.) C-come on in.

Theme song

Scene one

Setting-Sophie lights a match and grabs three candles. As she lights them, Luke moves her yin and yang rug, with three circles connected with markings, and Lila pulls out three ceramic jars. Sophie walks over and places the candles in the middle of the three circles. The three sit and the markings glow with three different colors. The color surrounding Sophie is white, the one around Lila is black, and the ones around Luke are green. Lila hands each of them a ceramic jar. Opening the jars reveal dried flowers and herbs. They each take a small amount and stare at the candles.

S- Passionflower. (Grabs one and holds it over a flame)

LE- motherwort. (Copies Sophie)

LA-Chamomile. (Copies her brother. they all drop it in the flames.)

S-Ok, Now all we have to do is wait for it to work. Then we can go back to bed.

LE-Man, I wish I could get that guy out of my head.

S- Lila, can't you, like, grant his wish or wave your wand or something.

LA- Do I look like a fairy or a genie? Besides I can't erase memories, I'm still learning to recreate memories.

LE-I want to know why he comes in to our dreams at night. Ever since I can remember it has been that same dream. Every night, and we don't know who he is?

LA- (Sighs) Sophie, please tell me that you found him on the list of villains.

S- Sorry, I'm only on the R's. Look, you're right. It stinks that we have never had a peaceful night of sleep in the past ten years, roughly. It messes with our powers.

LA- I am tired of having to hide our bags. (Wipes under her right eye. A dark half-circle appears underneath.) Why don't we tell our parents, they may be able to help us?

LE-Sis, Mom and Dad would be furious at us for not telling them sooner. Besides they might not even know who this guy is.

S-( Lila wipes under her eye again and the bags vanish.) Luke's right. Our parents would be really angry. As for not knowing them, he's wrong. They would have to know him. How else would he have had two Titan apprentices? (Their eyes all grow wide at the same time.) No, you don't think…

LA- Maybe.

LE- It's worth a shot. (The marks fade as the kids stand up. Luke covers it with the rug, Lila hides the herbs and flowers, and Sophie blows out the candles.) Come on, it's almost sunrise.

End of scene one

Scene two

Setting- The top of the tower. Nightwing is standing there watching the sunrise when the kids burst through a door.

NW-(Turns around and frowns.) Sophie, Luke, Lila, what are you all doing up so early.

LA-um… We couldn't sleep so we decided to come up here.

NW- Are you all ok?

S- We're fine. Uh, Dad, I have a question about one of the villains.

NW- Shoot.

S- Well, I don't remember the name, but he wore a mask and had two apprentices from the Titans.

NW- Slade. Sophie, I really wish you hadn't read about him.

S- Well, it is Saturday, so we have plenty of time. So you could tell me about him.

NW- No, look, sweetheart, it's not like I don't mind you all researching villains, but Slade is the first super villain we fought. He tried to kill all of us multiple times.

S- Dad, who was the other apprentice. Beast Boy told us about Terra when we were little.

NW- It was me, but I only did it because he had sent probes into the others' bodies.

S- (smiles weakly)"Forget injuries, never forget kindness." Confucius. Dad, what happens in the past stays in the past. You did what you had to do for our family.

LE- Yeah, that had to take guts to beat up your friends.

LA- They're right. You made what you felt were the right choice.

NW-(Looks at the three.) I will never get over the fact how smart you all are. (Their communicators go off.) Trouble.

End of scene two

Scene three

Setting- The chemical plant. Plasmus is drinking acid like a soda when the bottom is ripped off.

LE-Dude , That stuff is not good for you.( Plasmus shoots acid at Luke, but he back flips at the last second.)

S-Go! (The adults stare at the kids as they race to Plasmus. Sophie Pulls out knife from a sheath at her side.) Luke, hawk Form Delta. Lila, help your brother.

Luke turns hawk and dives at Plasmus. Lila starts shooting arrows at plasmas. Raven and Starfire are the first to move to help. They Start to Throw Star bolts and rock shrapnel at Plasmus. CY-Borg Blasts him with a sonic cannon. Beast Boy turns in to a Hawk and helps his son. Nightwing grabs disc and begins to throw them at Plasmus. Sophie is waiting.

NW- Sophie, What are you waiting for?

S- An opening. (Then Cinderblock crashes through the ceiling and on to Lila. They fall through the floor in to the sewer.) Lila! (Whistles to Luke. He flies over and turns human.) We're going after Cinderblock. (They jump down and Run after him.)

LA- (Struggling in his hand.) The one time I need something to blow up. (Sophie and Luke run up the wall and pass Cinderblock.) Come on blow up.

S-Let her GO! (Tosses Luke a Rope end. They run and trip him. He lets go. Lila flies a few feet and lands in the sewage water.)

LA- Gross!

LE-(He and Sophie walk over.) At least you won't grow a third arm.

SL-Of course not. (The Kids Spring up and get back to back. Sophie pulls a knife and Luke and Lila stand ready. Slade steps out from the shadows.) Now, now, I thought we could be civil about all of this.

S- What do you want?

SL- I have a Business proposition for you three. I want all three of you to have an apprenticeship with me.

LE-No

LA- When Pigs fly.

SL-Now, Now. I can help you all reach your full potential. You two are the same in power, but you all have only touched the surface of what you can do together. Sophie, haven't you ever wondered why you do what you do. (Walks Forward and Circles the Group.) Alone you all are strong, but together you are unstoppable.

S- You take one more step towards us and I will slice your throat out.

NW-(off in the distance) Sophie, Luke, Lila!

SL- I'll Be in touch (runs off)

S-(Sheaths her knife.) Over here, Dad.

SF- (Flies over and hugs her daughter.) Are you ok?

S- Yeah, I'm fine, but Lila may need medical attention. (At that moment Lila collapses. Sophie Runs Over and Places a hand on her head.) She's Ok, but she may need to sleep for a while. (While Beast Boy gathers Lila in his arms, Sophie takes Luke aside.) Don't tell them anything.

LE-But-

S- Nothing until I figure out more about what Slade said, We Fought Cinderblock, We thought we heard something, and then we heard them. End of Story.

LE- OK.

S- Thank you.( Walks over to her parents.)

End of scene three.

Scene four

Setting- Luke's room. Luke is hanging upside down from a metal bar in the middle of the room. Someone knocks on the door.

LE-Come in, I guess.(Sophie walks in and sits on his bed.)

S- Hey, I, uh, thought you might want to know that your sister is going to be fine.

LE-Cool.

S-You know I will never understand why you put that bar in here.

LE-And I will never understand why you don't like to let anyone but Lila and me go into your room.

S- Ah-ha. Touché, my young friend.

LE-Hey! Only by three months. (There is a knock at the Door.) Come on in. (Lila walks in.) Hey, Little sister.

LA- Luke, you don't know that for sure. Mom never told us who was older. (Sophie smiles.)What?

S-Oh, nothing. Just you all are so funny. I mean does it really m-(Jumps up. Her irises turn from green to red.)

LE-Uh, oh.

LA- Who in the world would go in to her room?

S-I have to go.(Runs out of the room. Luke flips down and the twins run after her. At her door Sophie stops at her room. The door opens and all of the older titans are in her room.) Hi, Um, quick question. Why are you all in my room?

CB-Told you we should have waited until Monday.

NW-Sophie, you all have been acting more strangely lately.

S- I am thirteen. I am suppose to act differently.

SF-(lifts up her rug.) Nightwing. (The adults look and see the protective circle.) Children, what is the meaning of this?

S-(Looks at the others and mouths _RUN_. The three run to her window, it vanishes, and they jump out. Luke turns hawk, Sophie Flies, Lila jumps, Luke Goes hawk. Before Sophie can fly over, Lila Stops in mid air. Laughing she flies over the tower. Sophie calls to the older titans.) if you think you can beat us then come on.

NW- Titans, Go!

LA- (Wavers slightly) I'll go on to the ground.

Flies down and starts to blast at her father ,in pterodactyl form, who is carrying Cy-Borg. Nightwing Jumps down and starts to fight Lila. Luke Grows in size and is the same size as the pterodactyl. He Flies around and pecks him. Sophie fights Starfire and Raven. Raven flies at her, and is hit by a ball of energy. It expanses and Raven is trapped in the air.

Luke-( Turns human for a moment.) Sophie. (Turns Hawk and Dodges the sonic blast from Cy-Borg. Lila Waves her hand and Cy-Borg and Changling Are on the Ground.)

SF-Sophie, please, stop.

S- Sorry, mom. Once a battle has begun, it will not stop until it is won. (Blasts her mother with the same thing as Raven.)

LA-Sophie, a little help here.( Sophie Dives and Pulls a staff out. She starts to fight her Father. Luke and Lila Fight tag team against Cy-Borg and Beast Boy.)

NW- Sophie, Why are you doing this? We want to help you all.

S-( jumps up and Smacks her Father with the Staff.) Maybe, we don't need your help. Maybe, we can take care of ourselves in danger.(Nightwing Falls and Sophie Stands over him. She Yells and A Huge Amount of rock Rips out of the ground.)

LA-Sophie.(Black energy surrounds the rock.) Don't.(to Nightwing) Please move I can't hold this for long.

LE-Sophie, you need to drop the rock.

S-(Breaks the energy, Lila Falls Down and Gets back up. Sophie Yells in tamaranean) Nu vo rouge mik val raum.

R-What?

SF-(She and Raven Break free and fly down.) loosely translated she said," I will destroy you all."

RA- What Is wrong with her?

LE-I don't know but if we don't stop her soon there won't be teen titans here.

LA- I Need a Clear shot at her.( Pulls out a Blow dart tube and one dart.)

LE- You're going to kill her.

LA- It won't kill her, it will calm her down. I need a clear shot.

LE-So you need an idiot to fight the crazy half alien.

LA-Yes.

LE-Ok. (Runs at Sophie.) Hey, alien, what gave you that attitude?

S-Nu vo rouge mik val, sef qun ef.

LE-I don't understand what you are saying.

SF- She said," I will destroy you, crazy elf boy."

LE-Elf boy! I am an inch shorter( Turns and has a knife against his throat.) I'm dead. Sis, could you hurry up.

LA-Shut up, Elf Boy.( Inserts the Dart and Blows at Sophie's shoulder. It hits her. Sophie blinks, and sees the knife against Luke's throat.)

S- What happened? I thought I was in My Room.( Stares around.) How did I get outside?

CB- What is the last thing you remember?

S-Uh, I had taken a shower and I was lying on my bed. I guess I feel asleep.

End of Scene Four

Scene five

Setting- Hospital room. Sophie sits on one of the beds. Her head is in her hands.

S- How could I do that stuff? I barely know how to control my starbolts, let alone create Spheres of energy. I can barely understand Tameranean, let alone speak it.

NW-Sophie, I want you to tell me everything. ( Luke and Lila Inch towards the door.) You two, too.

S- OK, where do you want me to start.

CB-(walks in) How about with the mind control device on your wrist.

S- My Bracelet.( Looks at her wrist. A plain sliver bracelet is hanging there.) You guys got me this when I was ten.

NW- No, Sophie, we got you some books you wanted.

S- But… there was package , with my name on it… I am an idiot.

LE- Wow I never thought you would say those words.

NW- OK, Now what was the circle for?

S- Luke, Lila, and I have been having… nightmares.

NW- What kind of nightmares?

LE- The same one every night.

LA- We're running through a maze, and there is someone behind us.

S- There's a fork in the road. We always turn left. And we reach a dead end and turning around to find Slade walking towards us. Our powers don't work. Then we are infants for some reason, and we are in a ghost projection of our old rooms. We're all in cribs.

LA- He walks up and says the same thing.

LA, LE, S- As I have told you many times I have had exactly two apprentices from the teen titans. I only wish to know if you and your friends can make it five.

RA- and the Circle?

LA- Sophie and I did some reach a few years back and we found that if you burn certain herbs after a nightmare, it will help you sleep better.

LE- But we have been trying it for four years now.

S- Four more years of nightmares.

LA- What's weird is I feel like it isn't a dream.

S- Almost like a memory.

LE- Do you think-?

S- It would make a lot of sense.

LA- Agreed.

C- Will you all stop with the understanding each other without finishing a sentence. You all driving me crazy.

LE- Dad, Did you all have cameras in our rooms when we were babies.

C- Of course.

LA- Did you check it every night?

SF- No, we did the checking of the tapes every other day.

S- We need all of the unchecked tapes from all of our rooms from the time we we're born to the time I was three.

End of scene five.

Scene Six

Setting- Living Room. The moon is now up. The kids are watch three videos of mostly the same video.

S- this is the Fifth Video that I have watched and I want to slap myself for my sense of style.

LA- I think you looked cute.

S- I had a bob cut and I wore skirts. Eh

LE- I'm going to bed.

S- Same here. You coming, Lila?

LA- No, I think I'll finish these three videos.

S- OK, just don't stay up to late. G'night.

LA- K, night. (Luke and Sophie leave the room, Lila Fast forwards the videos for a few seconds and finds Slade on the screen.) Finally.

SL- Yes, my dear.( Lila Turns around and Finds Slade just behind her.)

LA-(Backing up )How did you get in here?

SL- You should try locking the door.(The Screen goes black and Lila screams.)

end of scene six

end of episode three


	4. Chapter 4

Episode Four: The Missing Link

Prolog

Setting- Sophie and Luke Are frantically searching through Lila's room.

S-(Growls in frustration.) This is hopeless.

LE- Who would take Lila? I Swear I will claw their eyes out.

S- (Shuffles through some papers. then tosses them onto the desk.) She wasn't in here last night. No new designs.

LE- Let's see if our parents found anything in the city. (they leave the room)

Theme song.

Scene one

Setting- Titan's Tower Living Room. Raven is standing at the window, not moving, and Changling is standing next to her. Sophie and Luke are looking around. Nightwing, Starfire, and Cy-Borg walk in.

S-(Looking up.) Anything?

CB- Nothing, she isn't anywhere in the city.

S- What about Slade's old places.

SF-Nowhere. She has vanished.

C- Raven, come on. We need your help.

LE- Why would Slade take Lila?

S- Maybe because she found something. (Luke and Sophie exchange a look. Their expressions change at the same time.)

LE, S- The videos! (They run over to the computer. Sophie's fingers fly as she logs on and looks through the videos.)

LE- Hurry.

S- I am. Don't rush me.

NW-(all of the adults are confused.) What are you guys looking for?

S- Three missing videos. Got'em. (Turning to Luke.) Those were the last videos we didn't finish watching. That's what Slade wanted.

C-Can you find Lila?

S-(Looking at Luke.) Does Lila still wear that watch?

CB- Watch?

LE- Kind of like your communicators, but easier to carry around. Yeah, she hardly ever takes it off.

CB-When did you build those and with what?

S- We built them years ago, and they are made out of some of the old tech stuff. The point is I put in a tracking device. (Turns back to the computer.) If I can remember what Lila made her password. (Types in a few words and a grid of the city shows up.) Wow. Moonlight, Lila really needs to get out of her room more. Any way if I type in find Lila, then it will find her anywhere on or in the world. (Computer beeps.) Here we go.

RA- Where is she?

LE-(Lends down and reads the screen. He frowns, obviously confused.) Right underneath us.

End of scene one.

Scene two

Setting- Sophie and Luke are climbing around a mound of rocks.

NW- What are you all doing?

LE- A few years back, we found an underground tunnel. Well, really, we were climbing here, and Lila fell.

RA-(Rolls eyes) Of course.

S- (Climbs Around and Stops.) Found it. Dad, can you toss me my backpack?

NW- Sure. (Tosses her the bag and watches her open it.) What are you doing?

S-(Pulls out A few bags and Places them around the opening.) You would know it as a 'Lila'. (Pulls out a box of matches, she lights up a match. She lights a string connected to the Bags.) Fire in the hole. (She and Luke Dive Just before it blows. She sits up and spits out a piece of rubble.) Well, that was fun.

CB- Wh-how?

LE- You don't ask, we won't lie. (He and Sophie climb back to the top. They each pull out a flashlight. Shining it around they can just see the bottom. The adult pick themselves up and climb up.) You know I remember it being much longer.

S- (Shoulders her pack.) Hm. You guys ready.

RA-(Nods.) Slade took my daughter, and at the end of this tunnel she is there alone and scared.

(Cut to Lila, Chained against the wall. She is fighting like a wolf.)

SL- My dear, you should know that those chains deactivate all of your powers.

LA- And you think that will stop me from trying?

SL- Well, yes, you are completely powerless.

LA- Not Completely. I'm stronger than I look.

End of Scene two

Scene three

Setting- The underground tunnels. Luke and Sophie are walking ahead of the group. Sophie is looking at her watch.

CB- So you all make things out of the old equipment?

LE- Yeah. I break it, Lila does the designs and mathematical stuff, and Sophie rechecks, then rebuilds.

CB- So, explain why I can't pick up Lila on my scanners?

S- Because Slade knew about your scanners, Raven's magic, and her and Luke's twin connection. He never thought that we knew about technology other than most common internet tricks and video games.

CB- Ok, Little miss smarty pants.

S-(Stops walking and turns to face Cy-Borg.) I'm sorry, did you just call me a smarty pants? Would you rather I have the intelligence of a thirteen year old than an eighteen year old. Well guess what I haven't had that for year because I had to learn faster and I really don't feel like going back. (Luke's ears and Chagling's ears twitch.) Something's coming. (Then Robot commandos bust through the wall.) Really? Can nothing go our way for once?

LE- (Grabs a robot)Where is my sister? (he throws it and takes out an entire row of the robots.) Where is she?

S- (Grabs one.) Tell us. (Rips off the mask. A video screen shows Slade sitting on a chair.) Slade, Where is she?

SL- My dear, if I made everything easy then you would have found her by now. I will help you along with a riddle.

S-(Grits her teeth.) Fine, what's the riddle?

SL- Neither left nor right can guide you to your destination, to arrive at your place of interest you must let go of emotions and let your senses guide you. (The screen goes black and Slade is gone. She yells and throws the robot at the rest. She Throws a starbolt and they all explode.)

S- What did that mean? 'Let go of my emotions and let my senses guide me', Ha. When I get a hold of Slade. (slams her fist against the wall)

LE- He took my sister and he thinks this is a game. I am going to slice him to bits with my talons.

RA- Stop, it you all need to listen to the riddle more closely. Let go of your anger and imagine what you see the trail that leads you to Lila.

LE-(tries) I Can-. (Frowns.) Do you all hear that? (Runs into one of the corridors.)

S-(Runs after him.) Luke, this isn't funny. (Then she frowns.) What is that? (The adults run after them.)

C- What are you hearing?

S- Lila.

End of scene three

Scene four

Setting- a cave. Lila is still chained to the wall. Slade watches her with a curious look.

LA- Why don't you come over here so I can kick your butt?

SL- In time, my de-

LA- Stop calling me 'my dear'. (Continues to struggle.) If there was ever a time for something to blow up it would be now.

SL- I told you that neutralizes all of your powers even the ones from your father.

LA-(Stops struggling.) You are a complete and utter idiot. I have my mother's powers. Luke has a fraction of Dad's power.

SL-(Standing up and walking toward her.) As I told you yesterday, you and your brother are equal in power, which means you have the same amount of power.

LA- I know what it means, and you know that they aren't going to stop until they find me. (Hears explosions in the distance and smirks.) And here they come now.

SL- Not unless they can solve my riddle.

LA- They had to go straight because your Robots broke a hole in the wall. You wanted them to let go of their emotions because that was clouding what they needed to do. They needed to follow their other senses, not just their eyes, otherwise they would be blind to what they are looking for.

SL- My, My, you're smart for your age.

LA-(voice full of attitude) I'm not smart, I'm clever.

SL- No matter. (Pulls out a blaster.) As I told you, you and your friend together are unstoppable and I can't have that.

LA-(Screams, then black energy surrounds the blaster, and it is blown away.) Mom? (Looks around and sees no one.) I did that?

SL-It's seems I was wrong. (Grabs her neck.) You are much stronger than I thought. (She gasps and hits her shackled hands against his head and activates the video watch. Sophie appears on the screen. Slade looks at the watch and lets go. She begins to gasp and cough.) What is this?

LA- A watch.

SL- Then why is Sophie's face on it?

LA-(With a smirk.) Because it's like a communicator.

S-(on the screen.) Lila, where are you? (Sees Slade.) Lila, you know that thing I taught you, that I told you never ever to use?

LA- Yeah…

S- Its time to use it.

LA- OK. (Closes her eyes and opens her mouth.)

SL- Wait, what are you do-(Lila shrieks and sends out a Black magic shock wave. The floor opens up multiple chasms.) Stop. (Steps back and Falls into a chasm. A Hole in the wall opens up and all of the titans are standing there.)

Everyone- Lila! ( Runs to her.)

LA- (Smiles.) Mom, Dad, Guys! Over here! (They run over. Sophie and Luke pull out lock picks. After a few seconds, the chains fall off and her arms fall to her side.) Thank you.

C- Let's get out of here.

End of scene four.

scene five

setting- the younger titans are climbing out of the hole. Lila, Luke, and Sophie jump down and stare at the skyline.

S- Well, all in all great weekend.

SL-(from behind her.) Oh, Mar'i,( Sophie again tenses.) I told Delilah (Lila balls her hand into a fist.) this twice in the last two days, you three, meaning you, Delilah, and Lucas (Luke tenses), are unstoppable there for you must work for me.

S- And you should know no one, except our parents, calls us by our real names without paying the consequences. Now! (As they move, Slade Throws three metal collars at the kids. They duck, but the collars follow them. The collars whip around their necks. they yank at it.) Hurry, get them off before- (a shock goes through their bodies. They stand shoulder to shoulder, in an unbroken line.)

LE, LA, S- We are ready to serve, Master Slade.

SL- Good, your orders: Destroy the Teen Titans. (The three act as one and go for the old titans. Raven and Starfire fly up. The kids back flip over and they each kick one of the guys in the chest. They fall and the kids back up. Raven and Starfire send bolts at the kids.) Sophia, Delilah, take care of your mothers, now!

( Sophie and Lila fly at their mothers.)

RA- Sophie, Lila, stop.

SF- Yes please this is most upsetting.

LA, S- What's the matter, Mom? Are we not powerful enough? ( they start to fly in circles around them. They throw lengths of magic and star bolts, that connect in the air. The faster they spin the smaller the ropes become. In a matter of seconds. Starfire and Raven are tied up in the energy.) Because we think that is most powerful (Sophie and Lila grab hold and throw their mother's half way to the bridge. They fly down and each tackles her own father. They jump back to Luke.)

SL- Very good. Now handle the other three, with your childhood toys. (Sophie pulls out three cubes and throws them in the air. As each child catches them, each cube turns in to a different weapon. Lila is holding a rope, she stares at her father. Luke is holding a hammer, he stares a Cy- Borg. Sophie is holding a lighter, she stares at her father.)

C- You know, I remember Sophie's toy being much worse (Sophie sparks it and a dragon made of fire flies into the sky and flies next to her.) Yeah, that's what I remember.

SL- Children, attack. (Lila lassos her father and throws him into the far wall. Luke runs at Cy-Borg, Cy-Borg jumps as Luke brings the hammer down and cracks the ground. Sophie jumps up on the dragon and directs it to Nightwing ,who like the other two, run and hide behind a rock.)

CB- Who gets a little kid a magical lighter?

NW- (gasping for breath.) We need to get those collars off. (looks around the rock and doesn't see the kids. A hand taps his shoulder, they look up and the kids are hanging upside down.)

S- Looking for us. (They each hit one of the guys, and the guys fly back and land on the stones.) Because you aren't that hard to find.

SF- (She and Raven fly out of the sun and blast the kids. When the smoke clears, Luke and Lila are gone, but Sophie is still standing there.) Where are your children?

LA- Try looking behind you. (They turn in time to see two darts fly at them. they hit their arms and the two fall to the ground.)

C-Raven!

NW- Starfire! (They run and catch their wives)

RA- (Stands up.) They're impossible to beat.( Luke and Lila Fly down and Land so they and Sophie form a Triangle.)

SL- That would be the reason why I wanted them to be my apprentices. Now, destroy them. (The three each grab their weapons and aim at the adult.) Good bye, Teen Titans.

S, LE, LA- (Wink at their parents and fire at Slade. he move just in time.) We will never join you, Slade. (They run at him.)

SL- I can see you have turned so I will leave with a parting gift. (He presses a button on his suit and electricity sparks up the kids bodies. They fall to the ground and yell. He vanishes and the adults run to their kids. When they touch them, they are blown back.)

S-(Gasps.) You- You all can't touch them, but we can. Luke, Grab Lila's collar, Lila grab mine, and I'll grab Luke's. (they follow the instructions.) on the count of three pull.

LA- One.

LE-Two.

S-Three. (They pull the Collars and they break. The kids Pass out.)

End of scene five.

Scene six.

Setting- Later that day, the Living room. The older titans are watching T.V. when the kids walk through the doors.

SF- Children, how are you feeling?

S- (Rubs head) Like someone is melting my brain.

LA- Like someone filled me with cement.

LE- Worse than Dad's jokes.( Everyone laughs at that. The kids walk over and sit on the couch.)

C- So, you all weren't mind controlled.

S- Nope, we train for situations like that.( Cy-Borg opens his mouth.) You say anything about how smart or whatever we are and I will destroy all of your video game records.(He shuts his mouth.) Any way, no we weren't being mind- controlled. Nothing can control us. Weren't you the ones that raised up, you should know this.( Pulls out her lighter, and everyone jumps. She sparks it and a fire butterfly flies out.) You know, now I remember why this was my favorite toy.

NW- Well you all had us fooled.

LE- Thanks and sorry about beating you guys up. We needed Slade to think that we were under his control. But, Sophie, how did you know that stuff about the collar.

S-(Wrinkles her nose) I don't know.

LE- O.K. , you all want to play video games.

S- Sure.

LA- No, I always lose.

LE- And that's what makes the game fun.

S- Luke, be nice. Keep in mind that you usually lose to me.

End of scene six

Scene seven

setting- the school yard. Margaret and Jania are talking when Sophie, Luke, And Lila walk up. Lila sees a girl wave and breaks off, and Luke walks over to a group of guys with skateboards.

S-(smiles) Hey, Guys. Good weekend?

J- Yeah, what about you?

S- It was… interesting.

MT- That's good, I guess. (Looks at Lila and Luke hanging out with their friends.) So, Luke and Lila having more friends must be new.

S- (laughs) You could say that. We have grown up together so we know each other more like siblings than friends.

J-Cool. Oh, right, my aunt said I could come over later.

MT- Same.

S- Great. I hope that nothing freaky happens.

J-(She and Margaret exchange looks) Sophie, we have known you for a week and Freaky is normal with you.

MT- But I would rather have freaky than normal any day.

S-(laughs.)Well, I guess it's really good you're friends with me then.

end of scene seven

end of episode four


	5. Chapter 5

Episode Five: Space Jerk

Prolog

Setting- Sophie, Margaret, and Jania are walking out of the Library and start to walk to Titan's Tower. Jania has a stack of in her hands.

S- Are you sure you don't need help, Jania? Those look heavy.

J- No, I'm fine. (A spaceship flies over them and Jania falls.) Maybe, I do. (She and Sophie pick up the books, while Margaret looks for the ship.)

MT- Who was that?

S- (Helps Jania up.) I don't know.

J- (Looks where it went.) Then, why is it parked over your house.

MT- Please tell me that it's not normal to be abducted by aliens.

S- No, the only alien I know is my mother, and as far as I know I don't have any alien relatives. But we need to get there fast. Jania, give me your books. (Jania hands her them and Sophie Opens her backpack and the books fly in.)

J- Please, tell me you can get those books back. We need them for our history project.

S- Of course, we can get them back, what you think I never know what to do?(Jania and Margaret exchange a look.) You were smart not to answer. Now, do you trust me with your lives?

J- Uh, yes, I think.

S-Then take my hand.

MT- Are we going to blow up, like your frog for science?

S- No, and that was only because I am against dissection on a defenseless creature. Are we really talking about this? Just take my hand. (They each take a hand.) Pray this works.

J, MT- Wait, What? (Sophie takes flight toward her home, with each of her friend holding on.)

J- Would this be a bad time to mention my fear of falling? (They fly over the water when a Giant hawk and Lila Flight over from the tower.)

S- Something wrong.

LA- Well, an alien race is threatening to destroy Earth.

S- Is it thanksgiving already?

Theme song

Scene one

Setting- the Tower's roof. The older titans are standing there, glaring at Val Yor. Sophie flies over with her friends dangling from her hands. She sets them down and Luke and Lila land next to them.

LA- (Looks at Val Yor) Hi, um, who are you?

VY- I Am Val Yor.

LE- Nice to meet you. I'm Luke, this is my sister.

LA- Lila, nice to meet you. This is Margaret and Jania. They don't live here. They're friends of Sophie's.

S- Hi (Holds out her hand.) Nice to meet you. (Val Yor shakes her hand.)

VY- Nice to meet you, Sophie. Now why do you live here with the titans?

S-(Looks at Luke and Lila.) Because Starfire and Robin are my parents.

VY- (coldly) So than would make you…

S-(Confused)half tameranian

NW-(coolly) Val Yor, what do you want?

VY- Well, an alien race has been threatening the solar system. They are threatening to destroy everything including Earth.

S- Cool. So, what's the plan?

J- Hey, I want come.

MT- Me, too.

NW- Kids, stop. No one is going into space.

VY- Actually, I would need their help. Only the children, this race is very hard point on adults.

S- Then why are you going?

VY-(harshly) Because I can fight the baddies while you distract them.(Sophie Frowns.)

LE- Mom, Dad, can we please go?

J- I can go, I'm staying with an aunt for a while, and she doesn't care what Matt or I do.

MT- I have a huge family. They'll never know I was gone.

NW- Kids-

LE, LA, J, MT, S- Please!

NW- (Looks at the others) Fine.

End of scene one

scene two

setting- On the ship. the kids are looking around.

S- Is this a turbo engine with extra fan blades.

VY- Yes, this is a top rate ship. Luke, why don't you Drive?

LA-(snorts) Are you sure? He crashes and burns on video games daily.

VY- Then, maybe, you want to copilot. (they look at the controls and dash over.) Jania, Margaret, you handle weapons. Sophie, you watch the radar in case of emergency. (They man their stations.) Ready, Blast off in , three, two ,one. (They fly into the sky.)

LA- Easy on the gas, brother.

S- Nothing on the radar. Wait, (Types on the keyboard.) something is out there, but the radar can't pick it up. (Something hits the ship. Sophie unbuckles and heads to the hall. Val Yor unbuckles and follows.)

VY- Get back here. (Sophie runs to an escape pod.) Stop, you troq. (Sophie freezes, tears appear in her eyes.)

S- (voice cracking) I was going to get in the pod and then once out I would open the capsule and see what was wrong.

VY- Next time you tell me what you are going to do, Troq. Go ahead. (He walks back into the room. Sophie wipes her tears and climbs into the pod.)

S- Pod one, online. (As she buckles herself in, a countdown begins. She flips switches, then the pod launches. She grabs a head set and opens the hatch. She floats out and looks at the side of ship and sees a long rip. She presses on her headset.) I don't see anything, but a rip I can fix it and then I can come back.

VY- Good job, Troqqy. (She Grits her teeth. Sophie starts to close the rip with her beams of fire. A black shadow falls over Sophie, she turns and sees a giant monster with bat wings and reptilian skin.)

S- I found the aliens.

VY- Get back on the ship.

S- No, I can do this. (She watches the figure and it never attacks.) Oh, You won't attack a child.(tugs a piece of her hair nervously)Um, This ship currently has one adult but he is our guardian he is making sure we're safe. Please allow us to pass we mean you no harm.( The figure spreads its wings and flies away. Sophie Continues her work on the ship.)

end of scene two

Scene three

Setting- the loading dock. Sophie flies in and Lila is standing there. Sophie Smiles weakly. Lila Raises an eyebrow.

LA- Spill it.

S- What? Nothing's wrong.

LA- I live with you. I can tell when something's bothering you.

S-(She looks out the window and the sun reflects in her eyes.) It's Val Yor and him call me a troq.

LA- I know what it means. When he calls you that, he's calling you nothing.

S-(tears, again, form in her eyes) How do you know?

LA- I overheard you asking your mom. Speaking of your mom, you may want to give her a call.

S- (Wipes her eyes) No I don't want to tell her just yet.

LA- Sophie, you are my best friend. I don't want you to get hurt.

S- I'm fine. I swear I'll tell mom and dad when we get home.

LA- If that makes you happy. (They walk down the hall in silence and when they enter the room Luke and Val Yor are laughing.)

LE- Cool, so you defeated fifty of these aliens in one move?

S- Val Yor, maybe you want to take a look at the engines

VY-(cheerfully) Why, Troqqy?

S- Because I think something is wrong, but I don't know if I could do it like you could.

VY- Very well. (He stands up and walks over to the door.) Keep the ship going straight, sport. (Leaves the room and Sophie makes a face at Lila, who stifles a giggle.)

LE- What's up, guys?

LA- Here, I'll take the wheel you listen to Sophie. (They trade places, Jania and Margaret get up, and walk over to Sophie.)

LE- S'up, Troqqy. (Sophie Slaps him.) What was that for?

S-(voice cracking) Don't you ever call me Troqqy or Troq. (Tears stream down her checks.)

J-(frowns) But Val Yor Calls you-

S-(miserably) Nothing.

LE- Then, why d-

S-(Hugs her arms) Because he's calling me a nothing.

MT- Oh, so when he says troq he says nothing.

LE- Why would he call you that?

S- Because I'm Tamaranean.

J- What does that have to do with anything?

S- (Wipes her eyes.) Because my mom told me once that some planets think of Tamaraneans as nothing. Act like nothing's wrong. ( Everyone goes back to their stations as Val Yor walks in.)

VY- There was nothing wrong with the engines, Troqqy. (Everyone tenses up.)

S- Sorry, I guess I imagine it. (Looks at the Radar.) We're here.

End of scene three

Scene Four

setting- The Plane lands on a familiar planet. Flash to the launch pad, where the kids are holding onto a bar.

VY- Now, Jania, Margaret, are in charge of blasters. Lila, Luke, You

all can be in charge of an-

S- Stop,I know where we are. we're on the tameran.

VY- (glares) I don't care what a-.

S- Don't call me a troq.

VY- ( Presses a button on the wall. Chains appear and wrap themselves around the kids.)I will not be made a fool of by a troq.

S- No, you don't need me to do that. you planned for that monster to attack the ship.(breaks the chains.) if you think with that walnut size piece of metal you call a brain, I am going to attack my people, then ,buddy, you are the massive idiot.

VY- Shut it, Troq.

S- You're the Troq! (She Lunges and Tackles him.) I hate when people assume I am weak, Worthless, and that I can't do anything for myself.(With each word she punches him.) I Can take care of myself and I don't need anyone telling me that I am worthless. (Val Yor Punches her and she goes flying and part of a wall collapses on her. Then a star bolt hits him in the back. Sophie Sits up. She sees a massive Tameranian, Gal For. She smiles with relif.)

GF- (Guards grab Val yor) take him to the dungeon. (They drag him off Gal For faces the kids.) Greeting I am-

S-Gal For. You raised my mother.

GF-(smiles) You are little Starfire's daughter, yes? (Sophie smiles wider and nods.) in that case we shall contact them.

SF- (from behind) There is no need. (Raven, Changling, Nightwing, Cy- Borg, and Starfire stand at the enternce.

S- Mom!

End of Scene four

Scene Five

Setting- Still on the space ship. Sophie is leaning against the window, Looking at Tamaran. Starfire walks up behind her.

SF- A Copper coin for you thoughts.

S-(Smiles) I was just thinking about why Val Yor called me a Troq. I mean, just looking at Tamaran, I can tell it would be a great place to live. I guess some people in space are the same as on earth.

SF- On my planet, you would have grown up differently. I was princess so you would have, too, been a princess.

S- (makes a face) That would explain why I never like princess dress-up. (They both laugh.) Mom, Do you ever wonder why you came to earth, like maybe it was for a certain fate?

SF- I cannot say I have not, but I would never leave if it meant I had to leave you and your father.

S- Mom, I don't think I say this enough but you kick butt and you are still a really great mom.

SF- Thank you, my bumgorf. (Hugs her.) As you get older, I see more and more of how you are like your father, but I also see some of myself in you.

S- And as I get older and I see how other girls and their moms are, and I laugh because they argue about stupid things, like cloths or whatever. We argue about… nothing really. (Robin walks in) Hey, Dad.

R- Hey, Sophie. So why did your friends originally come over?

S- We have a history project.

End of scene five.

Scene six

Setting- Sophie's Room. She and her friends are Sitting on the floor. Margaret is drawing a picture, Jania is absorbed in a book, and Sophie is Staring at a blank poster board.

S- OK, so we need to figure out our project.

J- We can still do it on the different cultures.

MT- Yeah what everyone does it on we need to do something extra ordinary. (Continues to draw. Jania shuts her book.)

J- How about how the different cultures intertwine to make the city work like a well oiled machine? (Margaret and Sophie look at her.) I, uh, got a lucky guess.

S- ok, that would work. It's due Friday and it's Monday so we need to book it. Jania, you need to find the books in my bag.

J-(Looks in the bag, and sees a never world.) I'm going to need a few supplies like rope and a crane.

S- Sorry, I forgot about that. Jania, say books appear and duck.

J- Books appear and duck? (the backpack rumbles and a book shoots out. Jania yelps and ducks as a large amount of books fly over her head.) Now, I understand. I was almost the headless city girl.

S- Sorry.

J- So I saw on the news two titans are missing

S- Yeah, Artiemis and Kid Flash went missing two months ago in the middle of battle. Did you know them?

J- Personally, no. I knew them by reputation. Let's, uh, get started

End of scene six

scene seven

Setting- Jania is walking down an alley and Turns to a door. entering she walks down a narrow hall. she open another door and finds her brother, peeling some carrots.

MA- Hey, Sis. How was Titan's Tower?

J-(Sets her bag down, sighs) OK I tried to ask Sophie about mom and dad and they heard the same thing we saw.

MA- (Stop peeling.) I wish they were here.

J- Me, too. Just no one has told me it will be ok in months. I miss them.

MA- I know, you know how no one knew about Sophie, Luke, or Lila, Well this is the same thing.

J- No it isn't. They have a family. I only have you.

MA-thanks

J -I'm tired, going to bed.

MA- Jania, are you sure you're ok?

J- I don't know. I think I'm just stressed out. (Hugs him) Night.

MA- Night. (She Walks across the hall to a small room with a cot and a closet, there are a few picture posted on the wall. she hangs up her bag and climbs in to bed. She turns and looks at one of the pictures. In it Artemis and Kid Flash are standing in front of a tree with a little girl with blonde hair holding a book, and a little boy with red hair holding a football. They all look happy, but Jania sheds a tear. She starts to cry.)

MA- (Knocks on her door.) Jani, are you ok? (places an ear on the door and hears crying.) Jania, open the door. (Tries to turn the knob when that doesn't work, he vibrates and Walks through the door. He finds his sister curled up on the bed, sobbing and covering her ears. He Sits next to her. and wraps an arm around him.) What happened?

J- They're gone. I miss them. I feel like I am suffocating not telling my friends.

MA- Then we should tell the Titans. They can help.

J- ( Smiles and wipes her eyes.) I'm sorry I've just be really stressed with having to hid this from everyone.

MA- OK, I have to finish something up, I'll see you in the morning.

(He leaves the room and Jania, Looks at the picture one more time.)

J- Mom, Dad, where are you?

End of scene seven

End of Episode five


	6. Chapter 6

Episode Six: New Puppets

Prolog

Setting- Matt, Jania, Sophie, and Margaret are walking down the street when Jania and Matt stop at an alley.

J- Guys, I haven't been completely honest with you guys.

S- Ok, what do you mean?

J- Not out here. Come into our house and we'll tell you.

MT- Wow, this will be the first time I would have come over to your house.

MA- Come on. We need to get inside. (They all walk down the alley. Kid Flash and Artemis walk out of the shadows with The Puppet King between them.)

PK-Come, my puppets. We must go and see your children.

Theme Song

Scene one

Setting- Matt and Jania's kitchen.

J-(Smiles weakly at her friends.) ok, I know that I owe you guys a lot of explaining. This mainly has to do with my parents.

MT- You told me they were on a business trip.

MA- That is partly true. Our parents are Artemis and Wally.

S- What, then, why have I-

J- the same reason we never knew about you. Look we don't even know why they never told us, but two months ago they left to battle a bad guy. I remember because Mom and Dad came to my room. They gave me a hug and Dad told me everything would be alright.

MA- Well, as soon as they left, we followed them. I have my dad's speed, so we kept a few hundred yards behind them. Only when we followed a huge crowed surrounded them and Jania almost gave us way.

J- I wanted to help! We could have and they wouldn't be missing. (The Front Door bangs open in the distance.) What was that?

S- I don't know does that happen often.

MA- I don't know we never stay anywhere longer than two weeks. We got in here about a week ago and as far as we know nothing can take down that door, but-

J- Dad! (Runs to the Kitchen door as it blasts open, a figure dashes in and starts to run around her.) Matt, help me!

MA- Jania! (He steps forward and an arrow causes the floorboards crumble under his right foot and causes him to sink.) Hey! Sophie, Margaret help me up. (They each grab an arm and pull him out. Jania is still being Circled by her father and She is being lifted off the ground.) Jania, use your arrows.

J- They're in my bed room. (Artemis steps in to the kitchen and shoots her son and he goes through the wall into the alley. She Jumps out, He Flips up and Backs up against a wall.)

S- Matt! (Looks between her new friend and Her friend's brother.) Jania, I'm Coming. (She Runs toward her friend when movement catches her eyes.)Hello. (A disc flies at her and she bend backward completely, it skims the end of her nose. it hits the back wall and explodes. Standing up, Nightwing and Starfire are there with The Puppet King in between them.) You, I read about you. What did you do to them?

PK- My Dear, you should know that your parents aren't in their bodies, they are in here. (He holds up a Bundle of puppets each that look like one of the titans.)

S- No! (She hits her watch, and Lila's face appears.) Lila I need you to find my position. (Hears and Explosion in the back ground.) You are fighting your parents, aren't you?

LA- Yeah. Hang on.( blasts something off screen.) Cy-Borg's gone though.

Puppet Nightwing(PNW)- He got away. Sophie you have to run.

PK- I think not. (Starfire Has snuck up behind her and Margaret and grabs the back of their shirts, slams them together, and drops them on the ground, unconscious. Artemis drags her son in and Kid Flash Drops his Daughter on top of them. A Dark Shadow appears and Drops Luke and Lila on top of the four teens. The puppet king holds up six more puppets that looks like the kids. Lila stirs and sits up groggily.) Quickly we must act fast.

LA- No. (He takes their souls she says something inaudible and their souls each return to a body. The kids all get up and run out of the wall.)

End of scene one

scene two

setting- a sewer. All of the kids are huddled against a wall. Lila Stands up and speaks in Sophie's voice.

S- O.K., so our parents are trapped in tiny puppets, (Notices her reflection in the sewage water.) O.K., who's in my body.

J- Me, who's in mine?

MT- Me, so, Lila, you're mine.

LA- Yep. Luke, you are in Matt's, aren't you?

LE-(From his own body.) No, for some reason we stayed in our own bodies.

S- O.K., so the girls have to deal with each other's bodies. (Places her hand in Lila's hair.) Wow, you have really Short hair.

LA- You know I never knew until I had really thick hair.

MT- I hate Thin hair, it makes my neck look short.

J- I don't feel really different.

LA-(Black energy blows up in front of them.) Wow, I never thought I would say this, but, Sophie!

MA- (Whispers to Luke) What do we do?

LE- (Whispers back.) I've lived with two of them for years, plus two mothers, so let them burn themselves out.

S- O.K. we need to find Cy- Borg and then we need to come up with a plan.

CB-(From behind Sophie) Then, why don't you ask. ( All of the kids freak out, and Group hug.) Whoa, scared much?(The kids release each other.)

S- What do you think?

LA- How much did you hear?

CB- Enough to know who is in who's body.

S- What do we do? (All of the kids stare at him.)

CB- This is y'all's party, and y'all's team. I'll help, but I can't do much. My battery is low.

S- O.K., the only thing that doesn't make sense is why the puppet king would attack again, and only attack the titans in Jump City vs. Steel City. Cy-Borg, what can you tell me from the last time you fought him?

CB- Well, I was brain washed along with Robin and Beast Boy, back when they were called that, Starfire and Raven had to learn everything about each other to defeat him, and the puppet king's soul will return to the remote if broken and so will everyone else's.

S, LE- (Ears Twitch.) Something's coming in the water and on the ground. ( They back up against the wall. Crocodile Changling comes by in the water and swims by. Then shadows appear.)

LA- Sophie, you know that I am a witch right?

S- No dip.

LA- (Grabs her hand and Luke's hand.) Then you have to say , invisible. I can't help, but you need to keep concentration. Everyone else, grab a hand. ( They grab the person next to them 's hand)

S- Invisible. (They all vanish as Nightwing and Starfire turn the corner. The kids and Cy-Borg reappear, but everything is a pale color to indicate invisibility. Sophie Looks crushed as her parents walk by with blank eyes. Mat squeezes her hand, and then Wally and Artemis walk by. Jania and Matt both look like someone stabbed them, Sophie squeezes both of their hands. Raven Flies by and they judge everyone is gone, They release hands and they all appear.)

LA- O.K., so our parents have been taken over by a crazy puppet, who is going to burn them up. Well no one can say our weekends are boring.

S- Well, you're right on both accounts. How do we defeat someone without him freaking out and burning our parents.

J- That's simple.

MT- Did you hit your head?

J- No, I've just read a few books.

Every kid- A Few?

J-(Sticks her tongue out.) O.K., more than a few, but I have read plenty on tricksters and on reverse psychology.

End of Scene two

Scene Three

Setting- A deserted street. The puppet king has the puppet titans hung up. Their bodies stand in a row hunched over.

PK- It is almost time for the ceremony to begin.

PSF- You will not get away with this.

PK- Who will stop me? You have no hope.

J- But they have a bit of luck.

Puppet Artemis(PAT)- Jania, why are you-

PSF, PRA- we understand it isn't permanent.

PK- Go my Puppets. Destroy them.

LA- mm, no. Sophie, now. (Sophie blasts the older titans' bodies. the bodies fly to the end of the street and a cage of black energy.)

J- (Nods her head.) Sweet

S- Hurry.

PK-(Grabs the puppets and holds them over a fire.) Come closer and I burn them alive. Wait where are the boys? (A figure dashes by and grabs the remote, and a hawk dive bombs and grabs the puppets.) Hey!

MA- Right here. In our own bodies.

S-(Takes her parents) You know I've never been one for dolls.

PK- They are not dolls, they are puppets.

S- Same thing, and now here is a trick for you. Now you see the soulless bodies. ( Throws the remote in the air and lets it hit the ground. The souls return to their bodies. Sophie speaks from her body.) Now you don't. (The puppet king collapses on the ground.) Thanks for playing.

J,MA- Mom, Dad! (They run to their parents.)

AT, KF- Jania, Matt.(they run to meet them. Then all of the kids grip their ears.)

AT- What's wrong? (Grabs her daughter's shoulders.)

J- (In pain)Ah, Stop the noise.

KF- What noise? (Then the wind picks up. Looking up they see a jet with Slade in the drop pit. The Glass cages Fly down and Grab each of the kids, they uncover their ears and They place a hand on the glass. Then it begins go up to the jet.)

BB- Someone do something! (Arrows embed themselves into the cages with Lila, Luke, Margaret, and Matt. Luke turns Hawk and Lila Flies, but Margaret and Matt are falling pretty far. Lila Flies down and grabs Margaret by her arm. Luke grabs Matt by the shoulder, and they all land safely.)

KF- Where's Jania?

R- And Sophie?

JX-I don't know.

(Flash to Sophie and Jania, still in the cages. Sophie is hitting the glass as a crack forms. Slade Presses a button on his arm, a tube attached to the top of the cage releases a Pale Green gas.)

SL- (As the girls cough and Lose consciousness) Sweet dreams.

End of scene three

Scene four

Setting- Sophie is laying on the dirt. She moans and stands up. Looking around she is in an old fair ground. She checks her pockets and pulls out her communicator.

S- Sophie calling anybody. (All she sees is static. She checks her watch with the same results.) Weird. Where am I? (Then a shriek comes from somewhere.) Jania! (Looks around and climbs up to the top of the Farris Wheel. She Looks out to the city.) No. (The city is abandoned, and Titans tower is in ruins. She Closes her eyes, Covers her ears, and doubles over.) No, no, no! This isn't happening. It's a dream, an illusion, and fake. (She opens her eyes and everything is still there. She looks down and sees something on the ground. She jumps and land on her feet. There are cages with the titans in them.) No! (Slade walks out from the shadows.)

SL- Yes, Sophie. This is going to happen. Look over there. (He points at Two figures standing in front of a cage with the original titans in it. a closer look show them as Luke and Lila in Slade's uniform. She Looks down and is wearing the same thing. She Turns and runs in to the house of mirrors.) There is nowhere you can hide. (Flash to Sophie Running in to mirrors , trying to find a way out.) You know, this is going to happen. You cannot stop the inevitable, you can merely delay it.(Sophie Stops in a circular room and stares at her reflection. Her hair falls and cover half of her face.)

S- No, no, no! (Gasping for air she turns and sees her reflection is the same.) No, I can't be bad, I'm the good guy.

SL-(Appears behind her, and Grabs her arm.) You are destined to serve me, you see that every time you predict the future. You know, that I can help you achieve greatness.(Tears roll down her Cheeks, as she shakes her head.) Yes, your parents knew one day you would meet me, and that I would offer you apprenticeship, that is why you three were never allowed off the island.

S-(Yanks her arm from his grip, she wipes the tears from her face.)N-no, won't join you. (A scream Shatters the silence.) Where is Jania?

SL- She is perfectly, safe just having a nightmare. (Sophie Swipes at him and her hand passes through.) As are you. I'll tell you this, I am not patient. and you have one month to accept my offer or your family pays dearly. (Her Vanishes and Sophie wakes up. she is in the fairgrounds but Jania is a few feet away just waking up.)

S- (standing up) You o.k.?

J- Y-yeah. Who was that?

S- At the moment, he isn't important. (Pulls out her communicator.) Sophie calling Anyone. (Cy-Borg's face appears on the screen.) Hey, Cy- Borg, Jania and I need a lift.

CB- O.K. We'll have someone at your position in a few minutes. Are you all o.k.? I mean, Slade is one nasty guy.

S- We're fine, no medical stuff. Thanks see you soon. (Hangs up. and Sits next to her friend.) So, you saw something pretty scary.

J- Yeah, just a nightmare I have once in a while.

S- You wanna talk about it, I understand nightmares.

J- I'm fine. I ignore it for a few days and I mostly forget about it. (Two figures Dart out of the forest and Stop in front of the girls.) Dad! Matt!

KF- Hi, Jania.(Jania hugs her father.)

J- I missed you. Matt never could tell me it would be o.k., with you and Mom, gone.

S- Hi, Kid Flash, remember me.

KF- Of Course, Little Sophie. The last time I saw you, you were six. Got a new style I see.

S- Yeah, so where is the rescue party. Are they hiding behind you guys or something.

MA- We are the rescue party.

S- (To Jania) We're doomed.

MA- We're kidding. You all are walking.

S- (Sticks her tongue out at him. Sarcastically.) oh gee. we have to walk. oh how will we survive.

MA- (Grins) you got spunk, Grayson. For a girl at least. (Holds out his hand, she takes it and twists his arm around til his arm is pinned behind him.)

S- You're alright yourself, West. (Lets go.) For a boy at least. Race ya. (Darts off. Matt follows.)

J- (Looks at her father.) you know they like each other right.

KF- Yep.

End of scene four

scene five

Setting- On the edge of Titan's Island, Sophie, Jania, and Margaret are sitting on a rock with their feet in the water. The older titans watch them from a far. Sophie pulls out her lighter.

J- What's that?

S- My childhood toy. (Lights it and a fire- dove flies out.)

MT- Who gets a kid a magic lighter?

J- My mother. However in her defense it was suppose to shot bubbles, not fire.

S- (Grins.) You should have seen their faces. the cake was burn to a crisp and Lila had no eyebrows for a month. I finally got my revenge for my fifth birthday.

J- Well all in all I think this weekend has been very…. interesting.

S- So…..

J- I'm not telling you what the nightmare was.

S- dang it. (Grins.) So Margaret any plans for the week.

MT- You know I am actually late for dinner. (Smiles and Stands to leave.) How do I get home?

J- You could swim. (Margaret sticks her tongue out. Sophie rolls her eyes.)

S- You two insult me with your words. (yells at the tower.) Lila! (A portal opens and shows a large house.) You live there?!

MT- (Raises an eye brow) Your house is bigger. (Steps through the portal and it closes.)

J- That is one strange girl.

S- Definitely. (Clicks the lighter and a tiny butterfly flies out.)

End of scene five.

Scene six

Setting- a girl with electric skin, wearing a mask, and blue spiked hair stands in front of Slade.

SL- So I here you are very diligent, Miss-

LW- Just call me Live wire.

SL- Very well. I have a job for you.

LW- Should I be shocked?(voice indicates glee.) That is why I am here.

SL- I want you to disrupt the peace of the youngest titans. (Livewire's skin dies down and she takes off the mask. it's Margaret.)

MT- No Problem. I will destroy them from within.

End of scene six

end of episode six


	7. Chapter 7

Episode Seven: An Unforgettable Surprise

Prolog

Setting- Jania and Sophie walk out of a museum and walk toward the center of town.

J- I've never been to the art museum without Margaret.

S- Well, her choices were hanging out with her friends or going to her grandma's house five hours away. That and being stuck in the car with her brother and sister. I'm sure right now she is thinking (makes voice higher.) someone put me out of my misery. (Looks down the road. speaks in normal tone.) And here comes the embodiment of evil.

A-(Surrounded by a group of girls) Oh, look it's the weird girls.

S- Oh look it's the girl who thinks that style is still in season

Theme song

Scene one

Setting – Angel and Sophie are facing each other. Sophie is smiling calmly, while Angel looks ready to slap someone.

A-(angrily)What did you say?

S- (With attitude) I said your outfit was out of season.

A – And what you're wearing is in style?

S- I don't care, but it most likely is. There is one huge difference between us.

A – I have friends that are cool and you don't. Or that I have a purpose in life and you don't.

S- No, you have to impress everyone you meet or everyone you know will know that you are nothing more than a fake, but I don't. And I can fight for myself without having to have a plasma whip or a five ton moth backing me up. so I was wrong. there are two things different about us.

I can fight for myself.

S- Prove it, I bet I can beat you with no hands and not hit you once. (Angel Runs at her and punches at her. Sophie steps out of the way as she throws the punches. After a few seconds, Angel falls over.) Told you. Come on, Jania, let's go. (Begins to walk away.)

A – (Stands up) you're a nothing. (Sophie stops and clenches her fist.) You're friends are nothing, the titans are nothing, your dad's nothing, and your mom comes from a planet of nothings.

J- Shut up, Angel.

A – Don't tell me to shut up, freak. Hey, Sophie, tell me, what's it like to have a mother, who you can't understand. (Sophie Begins to growl.) Hurts, doesn't, half breed. Why don't you have that freak Lila make something with that nothing family you have.

J- Shut up, Angela(Places a hand on her friend's shoulder.) Sophie, it's ok. Let's go.(Hears her growling and looks at her.)Sophie. (Gasps at her friend. Sophie's eyes are Pure red, her ears and teeth are Pointed, and she is changing. She Starts to sprout fur and within seconds she is an enormous she-wolf. Jania's voice is full of panic.) Run! Every one run, I'll hold her back. (the kids run away, and Sophie lungs at Angel. Jania runs and tackles Sophie in mid-jump, Angel runs away. Jania Stands up and Wolf- Sophie Growls at her.) Sophie, Listen to me, Angel is an idiot. No one who cares about you thinks you're nothing. (Sophie Snaps at her, but Jania steps back.) Sophie, please, you are not this beast, you are to level headed for this. (She Steps back and trips. Sophie Bites at her, and Jania holds her arm in defense. Flash to Matt and Luke, they hear a shriek of pain. They run that way, turning a corner they find Jania on the ground clutching her arm. A wolf stands over her.)

MA- Jania! Luke, keep that thing busy. (Luke turns hawk and dive bombs the beast, and the beast runs down the street and to the woods. Matt Flashes over and gathers his sister in his arms.) Jani, are you OK?

J-(Shakes her head. Then, The older titans show up, they see they damage.)

NW- What happened?

LE- Some Crazy wolf thing attacked Jania, she's hurt really bad. (Raven comes over, Matt Lays her on the ground, and Raven Places a hand on her arm.) We heard Jania scream from the boxing gym. We run and find her on the ground, with the wolf standing over her. So, I shot some arrows and it runs off. (Jania sits up.)

J- Thanks.

MA- What was that thing?

J- What was what?

MA-The giant wolf that bit you.

J- What giant wolf, and if I may ask, who are you?

End of scene one

Scene two

Setting- She wolf Sophie is running through the woods. She stops at a creek and stares at her refection. While she stares, She morphs back to a human. She tears up and Cries.

S- She was right. I'm nothing. (Slade walks out from a tree.)

SL- Ah, but she is wrong, you are worth more than she will ever know.

S- Just leave me alone. I Don't want to join you and I won't ever join you. I hate my life. I just attacked one of my best friends and Another one shot arrows at me. I wish I had never left the island. No, I wish I had never been born.

SL- If you join me, all of your problems will be over. You will be love by all. (Sophie looks in to the creek again, Slade places a hand on her shoulder.)

S- Loved or feared.

SL- Does it matter, no one will tell you, you're nothing ever again. (Then there are sounds coming from everywhere voices calling out for Sophie. He Places a Bracelet in her hand.) You'll know what to do. (Lightning Flashes in the air and he vanishes. It begins to rain. Then the titans burst through the trees.)

NW- Freeze. (Sophie stares at the water still, Starfire Flies over.)

SF- Sophie? Are you Fine?

LA- It's, like, nothing's there. (Sophie's eyes widen and She is a wolf again. Sophie Growls at Lila.) Was that the wrong thing to say? (Sophie Snaps at Lila. Lila Back flips and Lands on a Branch. Sophie Howls.)

LE- What do you think, Sis? Nothing annoys her more that then word nothing. (Sophie Growls and turns on him.) And I just said it two times didn't I? (Sophie snaps at him, he turns hawk and flies up next to his sister. He turns human and She Smacks him upside the head.) OW!

LA- Yes, Bird Brain, you did. (Wolf Sophie leaps on the lowest branch and begins to climb up.) We're dead.

NW- we need to get her away from them. (Sophie's reached the branch with Luke and Lila. They back up against the trunk.) Hey, Nothing. (Sophie Pounce down and Starfire Tackles her from the side. She slams Sophie into a tree. Sophie drops to the ground, and shakes her head. Growling she Snaps at her mother. Lila Jumps down and tackles Starfire. Sophie scratches Lila across the face. Starfire pulls Lila back, Sophie looks at her family's faces. She steps back and turns human.)

S- Oh, no. I- I don't belong here. (Turns and runs. Night wing and the gang follow her. She trips and rips off her shoes. She runs barefoot over rocks and jumps over branches and logs.)

NW- Sophie, stop. (She continues to run until she reaches a cliff. she looks around. Her hair flies around. She looks trapped.) Sophie,( She turns and Lighting flashes across the sky.) It's ok. Don't do anything stupid.

S- No, I-I'm a monster. I've hurt Jania and Lila. (Steps back, pebbles fall into the sea.) What could happen if I lost control again? I can't risk hurting anyone else.

NW- You won't hurt anyone please come over here.

S-(Eyes widen) You're working with him.

NW-What, who?

S-You're working with Slade, you want me to join him.

NW-What, no!

S-(Covers her ears) I won't, I won't. I'm the good guy that's what everyone tells me I am and that's what I have to be. I need to be the good guy. That's what I have to be.

NW- Sophie, listen to me. (Steps forward.) You don't have to be what anyone tells you. You don't have to listen to Slade. (extends his hand.)

S- No, I hate you, I hate you. (The edge creaks.) Get away, Leave me alone.

SF-(Walks toward her daughter.) Sophie, please, come over here.

S- No, I Won't. I Can't hurt my family. I won't hurt them. (The Edge rumbles.) It isn't real, wake up, wake up. (The edge gives away and Sophie Grabs an edge a few feet down. ) Come on, powers work.

NW- (Lowers his hand.) Take my hand.

S- Why should I trust you?

NW- Because it's my job to protect you.

S- Why?

NW- Because you're my daughter. I won't ever let anything hurt you.

S-(Frowns and begins to reach up, then she slides down) Dad? (Then a force blasts the wall and rocks falls on her. She loses her grip and falls into the sea.)

NW, SF- NO!

End of scene two

Scene three

Setting- an underwater cave. Sophie Surfaces and coughs.

S- Where am I? (Looks around and sees a hallway.) This is probably a bad idea. (She walks toward it and is stopped by a cackle.) Hello? (A sea witch walks out from the hall.) Oh, uh, hi, my name is-

Sea witch(SW)- Mar'i, however you are called Sophie by your loved ones.

S- I feel like I've seen you somewhere. in a book or something.

SW- Well, I'm sure you'll remember, child. Now, if my sources are correct you made a wish earlier, two to be exact.

S- Wishes?

SW- Yes you wished you had never left the island, and you wished you had never been born.

S- Oh, I yelled that at Slade in a moment of weakness. I was frustrated, an-and confused. I never meant it.

SW- Are you sure?

S-(Tugs at her hair.) Well, I guess, sometimes I do wonder. But that isn't important, what's important is getting home.

SW- I'm sorry, but you must be given one of those wishes. Those are the rules.

S- Since when can witches grant wishes? Lila can hardly-

SW- Recreate dreams.

S- Ok, that's just plain scary. Look, I want to go home that's my wish.

SW- I am sorry child but I cannot grant that wish.

S- Fine, then, I'll fine my own way out. (Walks toward the hall when the door way bursts into flame.) or I can stay awhile.

SW- I am sorry, child, this cave let's none go, until magic is released.

S- So, the cave needs to see some magic. (Lights her hands.) Then, let's show it some intergalactic powers, instead. (She walks through the flames without hesitation. Once through, she is in a hallway with holes in the walls and floor. She rolls her eyes.) Spikes in the wall and floor real original. ( Then Flaming spikes fly out.) Still pretty unoriginal. (The flames burn brighter.) Oh, it isn't real, or is it.

SW- Never second guess yourself. Honestly, what do they teach nowadays in magic.

S- First off, not a witch. Never Second guess. So, Don't think. Ok. (Tears the end Of her skirt and Ties it around her eyes.) For once I'm glad I wore a skirt. Ok, don't think,( Walks Through the spikes. Walking down the hall, sword come out and slice through her, but she walks down the hall ignoring the darts and the ground dissolving.) Don't think, Don't double guess. Shouldn't be too hard I live with four boys. (Smacks into the wall with two doors.) Ow! (Takes off the mask, and rubs her nose.) Stupid doors.

Disembodied voice- A single choice you make: One will leave you buried forever, the other will allow you to leave but never remember.

S- I choose… (The witch smiles.) Neither. (Turns and Blasts the witch.) You really think I'm that stupid. Now, you stupid cave, let me out before I break out. (The right Door opens and sunlight peaks through.) Thank you ( Walks in and Climbs up. Memories from the last scene play around her head. The last one played is the one where robin said it was his job to protect her. Then she breaks the ground by the creek where she had met Slade. Looks at the sky.)Really the irony here is not funny. (A flash of Gold Dances in her sight, she picks up the bracelet Slade gave her. She hesitates and puts it on.) I won't join him, not yet.

End of scene three

Scene four

Setting- Jania and Matt are sitting on the couch in Titan's Tower. Cy- Borg is Examines Jania, who hums. Sophie walks in the room in a new outfit. All of the others that have been sitting around stand up.

NW- Sophie.

S- I'm sorry, Dad. I was just…

LE- Crazy (Raven smacks him upside the head) Ow, what I say!

S- No, I was a little crazy, and I'm sorry. I just was a bit off put because of something.

J- (Points at Sophie.) Who's she?

MA-That's Sophie, Jania.

J- Hi, Sophie Jania. (Looks at her Brother) Who are you? (Matt groans.)

S- How long has she been like that?

LA- A few hours. We found her before we found you.

NW- Sophie, tell us what happened.

S- OK, We had gone to the art museum because I wanted to look at some things. We walked out and meet Angel. She and I argued. (Takes a deep breath.) Then she Called everyone I cared about nothing, and after Val Yor, I guess it got to me.) Jania tried to help and the last thing I remember is her screaming.

LA- Sophie I don't know how to tell you this but-

MA- (Stands up.) You bit Jania. (Sophie stumbles back and Slides down the wall.)

S- No, I-I couldn't have. I was trying to protect her.

SF- All we wish to know is, why?

J- Why what?

CB- Nothing, Please, stand still.

J- OK. (Hums.)

S- (Stands up. her voice shakes with anger.) You think I did this on purpose? I would hurt my best friend if my life depended on it. (Runs out of the room with tears on her cheeks. She races down the hall and into her room. She paces for a second, then walks over to her books shelf, she pulls out books at random and flips through them after the third book, she hears a knock on her door.) Yeah, come in. (Matt walks in. She looks up, Confused. She sets the book down and keeps searching.) Are you here to interrogate me? (To herself.) Err, where did I put it? (She reaches up higher, Still pulling books at random.)

MA- No, I was there seconds after you bit Jania. You stood over her, not like you wanted to attack her, but like you wanted to attack anyone who got near her. You know, Sophie, you really stick out.

S- (Sarcastically.) Really, me, the half alien stick out. Gee, never saw that in Lila's crystal ball.

MA-(Laughs) No, when I say you stick out, I mean, that you never care how you look or what others think about you.

S- Oh, no. I take what they have to say in consideration, but I leave how I look and what I wear up to me. (Throws a book behind her, Matt ducks to avoid being hit.)

MA- Looking for something? (Sophie Climbs on to the shelves to reach the top one.) Hey, are you sure that's safe?

S- (Reaches the top and scans the spines.) For the first question, something to help Jania. For the second question, no. (Finds a thick sliver book.) There you are. (Grabs it with one hand, and tugs.) Hey, it's stuck, maybe if I -(Grabs it with both hands and pulls it free, but she loses her balance and fall. Matt races over and Catches her. they stare at each other for a second. Then the book falls in to her lap.) Oh, uh, Heh,(Gets down and Stares at the floor.) Uh, thanks.

MA- No problem. So, uh, what's with the book?

S- It's a book I borrowed from Lila. I still have trouble dealing with memories.

MA- So , what's it called?

S- Memories for beginners, or the Idiot's guide to memories.

MA- (mutters.) Sorry I asked. (Sophie Sits in a armchair, opens the book, she pushes a lock of hair behind her right ear, and bits the tip of her index finger. Matt smiles.) Hey, Sophie. (She looks up and he kisses her cheek.) Thanks. (He walks out of the room, smiling. Sophie puts her hand on her cheek and blushes.)

S-(To herself) You're welcome. (She opens the book and reads. Her smile fades and she gasps.) Oh, no. (She runs out of the room and catches up to Matt.) Matt, listen to me.

MA- What?

S- I know what's wrong but we don't have long to fix it.

MA- What?

S- With Jania. See when I was wolf, I was confused and all, so when I bit her she got the last feeling I felt, forgetfulness. There are two ways to fix this.

MA- How?!

S- Well, I could make a potion that would help, but we don't have that long. So, we have to go with the second choice.

MA- Which is…

S- I have to bite her again.

End of scene four

Scene five

Setting- Outside Titan's Tower, Sophie is Skipping rocks. Jania and Matt walk up behind her. Jania has her arm in a sling.

MA- Hey.

S- Hey.

J- Sophie, I know you blame yourself, but –

S- Jania, stop. I know you're just trying to help but I hurt you and I hurt Lila. If Luke and Matt hadn't come when they had I don't know what I would have done. I can't hurt people again.

J- You won't.

MA- (Takes her hand) Because we won't let you. Whatever is out there we'll fight it together.

S-(Smiles) Together. So I guess you guys will need these. (Pulls out two watches and hands them each one.) if you need any of us just hit this button.

J- I guess this means we're a team.

S- No, We're the next Generation of Teen Titans. So it's our time to save the world.

J- (Looks at her brother.) Told you she would say that, you owe me five bucks.

End of scene five

end of episode seven


	8. Chapter 8

Episode Eight: Fearful Memories

Prolog

Setting- Outside the tower A few kids chase each other. The girls are wearing Frilly dresses, and the boys are wearing ties. A sign says Happy fifth Birthday, Sophie. Flashing inside to Sophie's room, Sophie and Her parents are arguing, Starfire is holding a pink dress with a puffy skirt.

S- No.

NW- Mar'i Sophie, You're wearing this dress. Lila worked on it for weeks.

S- She was angry at me because I wouldn't play dress up with her.

NW- That isn't true.

S- Daddy, it's pink. I hate the color pink.

SF- But it is a most joyous color.

S- I hate it because it is a stereotypical color that everyone thinks little girls between the ages of two and seven like.

NW- That is last time you read a psychology book.

Theme song

Scene one

Setting- from the last scene. Sophie walks out wearing the dress and her hair is in pigtails. When her parents leave she finds Lila and punches her arm.

LA- Ow!

S- That's for making this dress pink.

LA- Maybe next time I ask to play dress up you'll play.

S- You wait I'll get you back one day. (Turns and bumps in to a little African girl in a Black and yellow dress.) Sorry.

The little girl- No problem. My name's Honey.

S- Oh, you're the little girl that lives with the titans east.

H- Si, Ellos son mi familia.

S- I see you've been spending time with Mas y Menos, haven't you? (Looks around.) I hate parties.

H- It's an excuse for adults to talk about the fights with villains and feel good about themselves because they don't want their kids to be antisocial. So they are killing two birds with one stone

S- (Crosses her arms and smiles.) I like you.

H- Really most find me weird because I use more logic than they would expect from a five year old.

S- Yeah, I know right, I think they expect us to say something about ponies or dolls.

H- That seems really-

S- Stereotypical.

H- You're all right.

S- You want to explore.

H- Do I get away from here?

S- Yes.

H- Lead the way. (The two girls Slip away and walk to the other side of the island. Sophie climbs a familiar looking rock pile.) Are you sure that's safe?

S- Of course, I play on it every day. The dangerous part is climbing down. (She climbs down and Smiles.) Just kidding. My daddy told me that some Villain tried to sink the island using a giant worm / laser thing. Then Mommy came in and I had to go to bed.

H- Wow, weird bedtime story. Well, if it helped you sleep, then ok.

S- Yeah I asked what the word normal was once and got a bunch of blank looks. (Smiles again and takes a step and the ground cracks beneath her.)

H- Sophie, I don't think that the rocks will hold our weight. (Takes a step and the ground breaks she falls then Sophie grabs her arm. With the other hand she holds on to the edge.)

S- So, you say as you take a step. (She Groans.) Wait, I remember, someone told me you have a sort of power.

H- Yeah, I can change my size.

S- Great, get smaller and find help.

H- I can only get bigger. (Sophie groans.) Why don't you swing me up and then I can get help.

S- OK… (Swings Honey up. Honey Climbs and runs.) Wait, you could have pulled me up. (Then she hears a creaking.)Worst birthday ever. (The edge breaks and she hits the bottom pretty fast. Then a large amount of rock falls on her. She Screams and Covers her head. Flash to Honey running towards the sounds of two people calling out their names.)

SF- Sophie!

Bmb- Honey! (Then Honey collides with them.) Hey, where were you?

H- (Pulls on her hand.) Sophie needs our help. We were exploring around a pile of rocks and the ground broke, and then I suggested she swing me up and she did and I ran into you guys. (Pulls harder) Come on, We need to save her. (They follow her and then they see the cave in). No! (She closes her eyes and begins to grow in size, Starfire gasps. In a matter of seconds she is almost as tall as the tower. She reaches down and begins to dig picking up boulders like pebbles. After a thirty second she begins to shrink, in another ten seconds she is the same size she was before. She climbs over and starts to yank rocks out. Starfire and Bumble Bee help by zapping bigger rocks. Then, they hear a groan from underneath a large portion of rock. Starfire gasps and flies over she throws the rocks behind her she dig for a second then she finds a portion of pink and black. She picks up her daughter, unconscious.)

SF- Sophie, please awake. Sophie. (The scene fades and The setting is in Sophie's current room. Sophie is asleep in her armchair, with a book slipping out of her grasp. Starfire stands above her shaking her shoulder.) Sophie, Please you must Wake up.

S- (Yawns and Wakes up.) Oh, hey, Mom. I guess I feel asleep.

SF- What is it you were doing?

S- Just looking through a scrapbook. I think I feel asleep at my fifth birthday.

SF- Well, if you are ok then maybe you would like to join us for a horror movie.

S- thanks, but no. I have an algebra test tomorrow, and I'm a little tired.

SF- Very well. Pleasant dreams.

S- You, too. (Her mom leaves, and she walks over and dives into her bed. she lays awake for a second then closes her eyes.)

End of scene one

scene two

Setting- Sophie, Luke, and Lila are walking to school. Then they stop talking and watch as Slade watches them from across traffic.

S- Do you all see him?

LE- Yep.

LA- What should we do?

S- Keep walking. (They turn and walk in to school then there is a mash up of different clips. The first is of Sophie looking up and seeing her teacher with Slade's mask, she shakes her head and looks down. Next is Lila in the theater Looking out to the audience and Seeing Slade in the front row, she Continues to act. Lastly, Luke is in the gym Shooting baskets with the boys from the end of episode four, he looks at one of them and sees Slade's face, then one of the guys slams into him. Now the three are sitting at a lunch table with Matt And Jania.)

LE- You saw him too, right?

LA- Yeah, in the middle of the play for the elementary school.

S- Absolutely, in the middle of my English class.

LE- Well, thanks to him, one of the guys slammed into me.

S- Let's forget about him, See you at home. (Luke and Lila get up and walk over to sit with their friends. Sophie looks at her lunch and picks at her salad.)

J- Not hungry?

S- I guess not. I have a lot on my mind.

MA- You know talking about it makes it a lot easier to bear. (Both girls look at him.) What? Just because I am a jock doesn't mean I don't have a brain.

S- (Rolls her eyes.) Well really, I've been thinking about my past and all of the things Slade can use against me. My hopes, my fears, my family, the list is endless.

J- (Raises an eyebrow.) You have fears? You fight scary stuff on a daily basis.

S-(smirks) Doesn't mean I don't get scared.

J- True, So, what are you most afraid of?

S- Really afraid of? (Jania and Matt nod.) The same thing since my fifth birthday. Being trapped. Not being able to move, or use my powers, or breath. When I turned five I left my party with this girl from Titans East. We went exploring and the ground broke, I remember her running to find help the edge broke and I was buried under a ton of rock. it was only five minutes until they found me, but it felt like hours.

J- So, you have claustrophobia.

S- Not exactly, I can deal with tight spaces as long as I can use my power. Take that away and I'm worthless. (Her ear twitch a little.)

MA- Sophie, you aren-

S- Shush. ( Frowns and Tilts her head.)

MA- No, you need hear this.

S- (Eyes widen and the sound of electricity Grows louder.) Get down! (They Duck and The stone table cracks as a huge wad of electricity hits it in the middle. Everyone but Sophie, Luke, Lila, Matt, and Jania scream and run inside. The five stand up and look up at the new enemy. It's Live Wire. Jania steps over to a shrub and pull out a bow and sheath of arrows.) Leave Now or Face the consequences.

LW- How about no because I am to shed light into your eyes. (She Zaps at Luke and Lila. Luke goes hawk and Lila Raises a wall of black magic. It bounces off and hits a gargoyle.) Here is a Trick you will find shocking. (She Zaps at Jania and Matt. Jania's eyes leaps out of the way and fires an arrow. Matt Zooms off. The electricity misses Jania by a fraction of an inch. )

MA- Jania, Run.

J- (Turns toward her brother.) She can't hit me. (Turns, and is hit by a bolt of electricity. the bow drops out of her hand.) Oh. ( She Collapses, Lila runs over. As Live Wire zaps again, Lila Eyes widen.)

LA- (She throws out her arms) Azarath Metrion Zinthos. (A Dome of magic surrounds the school.)

LE- Lila?

LA- Hurry! I can't hold this for long. (Matt and Sophie run to Jania. Sophie Feels her pulse, she nods. Matt relaxes a little. Then White electricity Breaks the Dome, and Lila is blown backward into her brother. Sophie and Matt are the only ones left standing.)

LW- Just one target left. (She Builds up energy and releases it at Sophie. Time slows down the electricity moves toward her swiftly. Matt races forward and stand in front her as the electricity hits. He Flies across the court yard and is laying there unconscious.)

S- No. (She Runs toward him when Live Wire stands in her way. She Backs up and Her hands and eyes glow white.) Move or I'll destroy you.

LW- First a Message from my employer. You have two more chances to join him before I can unleash my full power. So, will you join him or not?

S- Never. (Zaps Live Wire with her eyes.) You aren't the only one with unlocked power. you mess with the one place I can be normal again and I won't hold back. (With a Flash and a crackle, Live Wire vanishes. She looks at the door and her classmates are looking at her in horror.) I guess I should have said the one place I could be normal.

End of scene two

Scene three

Setting- Sophie's room. She's Laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, and tears roll down her face. Disembodied voices are filling the room.

Random voice 1- She's a half alien!

Random voice 2- Did you see the other girl, she had the same ability as Raven.

Random voice 3- And the other girl with her arrows.

Random voice 4- The boys were super fast and can into a hawk.

Random Voice 5- They must be the Titan's kids.

A – They're freaks.

S- (Hears a knock at the door.) Go away.

SF- Oh, my bumgorf, it is not as bad as it seems.

S- Mom, please, go away.

SF- Sophie, please allow me to enter.

S- Just leave me alone. (She hears her mother walk , She stands up, and she pulls out her scrapbook, flipping through she sees happy memories. As she does more, the more she cries. she throws it at her mirror. She sinks to her knees and covers her mouth with her hands.) A freak, a monster, a half breed, good for nothing. (She grabs her elbows.) That's all they see. and that's all they'll ever see. (She picks up a mirror shard. she only sees half of her face. It slips from her hand, cutting her palm. It smashes on to the floor. She stares at the cut, when her door bangs open. Night wing stands in the doorway, he sees her sitting in the middle of broken glass staring at a cut. she whispers.) A freak, a monster, a half breed. A freak, a monster, a half breed.

R- (Crouches next to her.) Are you okay?

S- (continues to whisper.) Won't let them get to me. Can't let my guard down. A freak, they say, they don't know how freaky I can be.

End of scene three

Scene four

Setting- Luke's room. He is hanging from the ceiling. Like Sophie he hears disembodied voices.

RV1- What are you?

RV2- Who are your parents?

RV3- It's obvious. Raven and Beast boy are your parents, right?

A – They're freaks.

LE- Freaks. Yeah two words that go together and that describe us so well. (Knock on the door.) I don't want company.

CG- Come on, Luke. Let me in.

LE- No! Leave me alone.

CG- Come on, I can tell you some jokes.

LE- No you can't because you aren't funny! (He hears him walk away. Luke Groans and drops on to the floor. He Grabs a sword from his wall and swings it around. He flops on to his bed. Tears form in his eyes.) I _am_ a freak. no one normal could do that they're all right. (He throws his sword at the mirror on his wall, it cracks and shards fall. he walks over and looks in the half still up he sees half of his face. Tears roll down his cheeks and he smashes his fist against it. The door opens and Raven finds him crying in the middle of glass. She walks over and helps him up. She wraps an arm around him.)

RA- Come on, let's get you away from the glass.

LE-(Pulls away.) What's the point? Huh, everyone that liked me now thinks I'm a freak. Lila knocked me down in five seconds. I just told Dad he isn't funny. I can't do anything right.

RA- Yes, you can do things right. If your "friends" accept that this is what you are, then they aren't you friends. (He stumbles she catches him. She hears his breathing is shaky.) Luke, are you okay?

LE- I- I don't know. (He Collapses.)

End of scene four

Scene five- Lila's room. She is throwing darts at old picture taped on her wall, she isn't showing any emotion at all. Voices float around her.

RV1- Wow, someone has a temper.

RV2- Did you have to blow something up?

RV3- Who knew You can blow things up with three words.

RV4- Hey, what are you?

A – They're freaks.

LA- No emotions. (Throws a dart at one at her brothers face.) I'm in control as long as I don't let my emotions get away. (There is a knock on the door.) Go away, Cy- Borg.

CB- Look, your parents want to know if you're ok?

LA- (Tonelessly.) I'm perfectly fine.

CB- Uh- huh, are you sure? Because you don't sound ok.

LA- I am trying to practicing holding in my emotions.

CB- Well, when you are done you can tell me the truth. (Walks away.)

LA- (Pulls out a necklace with a crescent moon on it.) Like the dark side of the moon, I never show my emotions. (Her mirror blows up. A Shard rakes across her cheek, and it impales itself in the wall. She Stands up and yanks it out. she sees half of her face. she screams and throws it at the door. Changling opens the door and Ducks as it flies over him.)

CG- I was coming to ask if you're o.k., but I think I just got my answer. (Lila's eyes begin to glow. the air whips around her, she has tears running down her cheeks.) Lila! You have to calm down.

LA-(Floating in mid-air, curls up and covers her ears.) No, I can't lose control, I can't.

CG- (Turns in to an elephant and grabs his daughter with his trunk. he turns human and holds her in his arms. She keeps her ears covered.) Listen to me, you can calm down. You can control yourself just calm down! (She takes a deep breath and her eyes dim back to green. She Closes them and cries. Changling picks her up and carries her out of the room.)

end of scene five

Scene six

setting- the hospital room. All of the kids are a sleep on the beds, all laying on their backs with IVs in their arms. Their mothers are watching them.

RA- You know, they weren't this paranoid last month.

SF- I agree, it pains me to see them having to battle Slade so young.

RA- I Wish they had had more time to train. The girls aren't performing at their full potential during training

SF- what do you mean?

RA- They are holding back. ( Sophie and Lila Turn on their sides and open their eyes.) It's like they're scared to show their full power.

SF- Oh. (The guys walk- in.) Do you know the cause of their illness?

CB- Starfire, there is nothing wrong.

RA, SF- What?! (The Younger girls close their eyes, and turn back on to their backs.)

CB- I checked every probable cause. They are all healthy, mentally. They have a few scratches, but they are fine physically. Emotionally, they all are unstable.

RA- How unstable?

CB- They're at their breaking point. If they break down again, they may never be the same. They need some rest and they'll be fine, for now.

CG- That doesn't sound like a good thing.

NW- Good or not, Sophie said something that caught my attention. She kept whispering "A freak, a monster, a half breed." over and over.

RA- (Eyes widen) Luke said he was good for nothing.

CB- And Lila gave up her usually bubble self completely.

RA- (Looks at her children's faces) What's happening to them?

end of scene six

end of episode eight.


	9. Chapter 9

Episode Nine: Transform

Prolog

Setting- the kids are a sleep in the hospital room. Flash to the guys in the other room watching their vitals.

CB- Looks good. I think everything should go smoothly. (Then the kid's vital signs go haywire.)I had to open my mouth. (They run in and the kids are sweating like crazy. Then at the same time they scream and bolt up. They gasp for air and lay back down.) Is it over? (Lila begins to float, Luke starts to flap his arms, and Sophie Starts to glow white)

CG- Something is seriously wrong with our kids.

Theme song

Scene one

Setting- The hospital room. The kids are waking up but find themselves restrained.

S- Did we do some weird last night? (Pulls out a pocket night. She begins to cut the strap.) Do either of you remember last night?

LE- No. The last thing I remember was slamming my bedroom door after the fight. I have a fuzzy memory of yelling at Dad, and Mom coming in my room.(Sophie cuts through her arm restraint, and works on the one connecting her arms together.)

LA- I remember, casting a spell. That's it. (Sophie Finishes with her arm restraints. She cuts through her leg restraints. She stands up and Walks over to Luke and unbuckles him. He sits up and unbuckles his legs as Sophie Unbuckles his sister.)So what do we do?

S- I don't know. (The door opens and the kids go into their battle positions. Their parents come into the room and the kids relax a bit.) Why were we strapped to tables in our sleep.

BB- Uh, because you all lost your minds last night, and around midnight you started to float, glow, and act like you were flying.

S- No way. You guys must have be hallucinating,

LE- But out of curiosity, who was doing what?  
CG- It doesn't matter.

CB- Changling's right for once. But a more important question, How did you break out of the restraints? Those can restrain Everyone in the room.

S- Really? They weren't that hard to cut. (Cy- Borg's jaw drops.) What? You never check my pockets. (Mutters to self.) I've kept stranger things in my pockets anyway.

NW- What?

S- (Smiles innocently.) Nothing, Daddy. Now, what are we three going to do about school? Because we wouldn't last five seconds in the hall, let alone an hour in a classroom.

CG- Oh come on. Middle school cannot be that bad.

LA- Dad, You've seen us on bad days, right?

CG- Yeah…

LE- Multiple that by five hundred.

CG- Dang.

S- Yeah, if you've ever seen a jail, middle school is worse.

NW- And you three are going to school.

S- OK, but we're going to need some supplies.

LE- Yeah, Like, Flame throwers, Plasma cannons, and some force fields.

RA- You can have pens and pencils.

End of scene one

scene two

Setting- Sophie, Luke, and Lila are walking down the school hallway. Sophie stops at her locker and Luke and Lila walk on. She opens her locker and pulls out a text book. Shutting her locker she runs into a Jock.

S- Oh, sorry.

Jock 1 (J1)- Yeah, you should be, freak.

S- Oh, second thought, forget it, jerk.

J1- Why do you even bother coming back, Freak? No one even likes you.

MA- (Walks up behind him.) Come on, man, lay off her.

J1- Why are you standing up for this freak?

MA- Because she's my friend.

J1- Don't you mean your girlfriend? (Laughs meanly.)

S- Do not make me blast you.

J1- What can you do? (Puts a hand on her shoulder, She drops her book, and judo flips him.)

S- That. (Picks up the book and walks toward a class room.)

J1-You're a no good freak. You are worth less than nothing. (Sophie stops and turns on her heel.)

MA- (takes a sharp breath.) Dude, you should not have said that.

J1- What it isn't like she can do anything.

S-Nothing, you don't know the meaning of that word. When you were one year old all you could do was crawl. I could speak, walk, and behave like a six year old. You think I'm nothing fine but I won't waste my breath on something as inferior as you. And if you don't know what inferior means, then tell the three hundred pound wall of meat running at you to wait for you to put on the piece of plastic that covers and protects the low amount of brain cells you still have!

J1-(Snaps his fingers and nine other football players circle her.) You are going to play for that.

S- ten against one. Yeah, that shows real courage. So, how do you want your butts kicked: Alien style or Ninja style. I also offer Sophie style. (One charges at her, she jumps out of the way and he plows in to her open locker.) Hmm, I guess Sophie style, it is. (Two More Charge, she back flips on to the locker, and they plow in to each other. She grabs a rafter , swings across the hall, she kicks two of them in the head, and she lands in the middle of the five remaining. She brushes off her skirt.) You know, You can start trying at any time. ( Three of the guys run at her. just as they reach her, she back flips away and they crash into each other. She Flips over to the other two and smiles evilly.) Boo. (they run off. She turns back to the original. She says in a mocking baby voice.) Aw, didn't mommy and daddy tell you never mess with a titan.

MA- (She Walks away into a class room.) Dude you just got your butt kicked by a seventh grade girl in a skirt. ( The hall clears, but Matt watches her in awe. He smiles and walks to class. The bell rings and the kids go to the pavilion for lunch. Sophie Sits down with her friend when the jocks come up to her.)

S- Jania, do you smell something sweaty and chicken like.

J- ( stifles a Laugh.) Sophie.

J1- Shut it, arrow head.

S- (stands up.) Lay off of her.

J1- What are you going to do about it, Circus freak? (He pushes her a bit. Jania and Matt exchange a look that pretty much says He's Dead.)

S- You wanna have a rematch, Little boy.

J1-Name the place and the time.

S- Do you want me to use Big boy words or words you can understand?

J1- What's the difference?

S- (smirks) A bagel is smarter. Oh I'm sorry, that was mean to bagels.

J1- Hey, I am way smarted then a piece of bagel.

S- Bagels are bread. They aren't even alive. Are we really talking about this? Look, here's the deal, Three o'clock, the football field. you and fourteen of your best guys.

J1- Versus?

S- Just me.

J1- Are you serious?

S- Hey, it is not the size of the warrior, but the size of the courage in the warrior's heart.

J1- What?

S- (Shakes her head.) I'm going to kick your butt, and everyone will see that you are fake.

J1- Well I don't see how a tiny girl like you can beat up the football team.

S- When I was two, I beat up a giant ape named Monsieur Mallah with a baby doll and a coffee cup. So Three, at the football field.

J1- Fine.

S- Fine.

J1- Good.

S- Good.

J1- Do you want to go out with me?

S- You asked me last week, and my answer is still no!

J1- Dang. (He and his gang walks away. Sophie sits down.)

MA- Did you really beat up an ape with a baby doll and a coffee cup.

S- (laughs) Of course not,(get super serious.) I use a Rag doll and a bottle.

End of scene two

Scene three

Setting- Sophie is standing in the middle of the football. The Bleachers are packed with students and teachers. Fifteen guys troop out on to the field. The Captain walks over to Sophie.

J1-So what are the rules?

S- You try and defeat me. You need to capture me and Hold me for thirty seconds. That means I have to be unable to move, and every time I flatten one of you, you get zapped to the city dump.

J1- Why the dump?

S- Because it was the only place that would accept stupid jocks that thought they could mess with me.

J1- You wanna go, Alien freak.

S- That's why we're here, Jock jerk. (in a baby voice.) Or did you forget because mommy didn't write it on your hand this morning.

J1- You are going to wish you had never been born.

S- I thought you parents thought that every time report cards come out.

J1- That's it. Team huddle up. ( They huddle and Sophie Pulls out a Cell phone and checks her texts.) Ok We are going to hit her all at once.

J2- Is that a good idea?

J1- Of course, dude, I thought about it, didn't I? Now, Break. (They break, and Sophie gets off her phone.)

S- Are we finally going to get started? OK, here is some advice: fall on the ground and save me ten minutes of my life. (They all run at her.) I really need to get out of this rut. (She back flips on to the field goal. the guys start to beat up each other and one by one, they vanish. When only two jocks are left they stop. they look up at her and she is reading a book..) Oh, did you finally figure out that I wasn't in the pile. Well, I guess I should come and kick your butts now. (She sets the book down and flips down.) Again, what style: Ninja, Alien, or Sophie. (One of them grabs her arms. The other punches her in the face.) You really should not have done that. (She yanks her arms out of the other guy's grasp.) The last time someone punched me in the face. Well, let's just say they are in a special place. (She grabs the jock from behind her and throws him across the field. He vanishes. She turns to the last one.) I never lose a fight.

J1- Are you sure? (Pulls a knife.)

S- (rolls her eyes.) Really, What is it with you boys and knives. You don't even know how to hold them properly. (Yanks it out of his hand, and twirls it in her hand.) You should know I've played with knives since I was born.(serious) I am not kidding. They had to lock up the knives the day I was born because I kind of threw knives at them. (Everyone stares at her.) What?! It isn't like I shot them. (Mutters to self.) Didn't do that til I was six months old. (Grabs the jock.) Now, where were we? Oh, yeah.(She throws him straight up and kicks him as he comes down. He disappears.) Thanks for playing. But you've eliminated (Then she is blasted by a sphere of electricity. She is blasted down, but gets back up. She turns around and Finds Live Wire on The Field goal.) You, I thought I told you to stay away from here. (She Runs at Live Wire and Live Wire runs to meet her. they meet and there is an explosion. Both are blown back. Live Wire lands on her feet, but Sophie is thrown on to her back. She lays there for a moment. Then she sits up and Live Wire grabs her neck.) You know this is getting very annoying with everyone grabbing my neck.

LW- (Whispers in her ear.) You know, that Matt is cute, when you're out of the way, maybe I'll make him mine.

S-(Eyes widen, they turn bright red, and Live Wire is blasted way.) No you won't. you know I am very tired of everyone telling me how things are suppose to work, or that they know what is best for me. I refuse to join him ,and the day I say otherwise will be a dark day. Now, LEAVE ME ALONE. (She begins to float. Live wire vanishes, but Sophie is curled up, floating in midair.)

J- What do we do?

LE- I don't know, it's usually Lila who freaks out.

LA- For once, I can't argue.

MA-I have an idea, but I need cover.

J- GO!(Matt runs up a field post and tackles Sophie in mid-air.)I said I could give you cove, not a miracle, you idiot.

S-(Her voice is tripled.) You have no idea with whom you are dealing with. (She starts to hit him but he holds her in his arms.)

MA- Yes, I do. You are Mar'i Sophie grayson. You hate when people call you Mar'i. You are kind, you're smart, you hate when people judge you, or tell you what to do, or how to act. (Tears roll down her face.) You need to snap out of this. I know you can, you're one of my best friends. You are strong, please, break out of this I know you can. You are the coolest girl I know. You act like you hold your head above everything that bother you. You've never had friends your own age. You're use to protecting everyone. But, now, you need someone to protect you. We know , _I_ know ,you hate asking for help because you never want to seem like you can't do something. Please, let go of whatever is causing this. We can help you, but you have to meet us half way. (Her eyes close, tears stream down her face, and tears drip from her chin. The air dies around them. He picks her up.) Come on. (To the crowd.) Show's over, folks. (The crowd looks confused.)

LA- Leave, Go home, Maybe get a life. (They run to Titans' tower, completely ignoring looks from pedestrians. When they reach the ocean, Lila takes a Deep breath. Calmly.) Azarath Metrion Zinthos. (A Platform Expands out of nowhere.) Everyone, get on. (They hop on and it zooms to Titans' Tower. Half way the Platform begins to shrink.)

S- Matt, I need to tell you something.

MA- you're going to be ok

LA- No, Come on, Come on. (It collapses. They fall in to the water. Sophie falls out of his arms. He grabs her hand and Grips it. for one second they look in each other's eyes. Her hand goes slack, her eyes roll back in her head, air bubbles float from her lips, and she begins to sink. He surfaces.)

MA- (To the others.) I have to save Sophie. (He takes a deep breath and dives. He uses his powers and shots through the water. He Spots Sophie and zips over. he grabs her around the waist and begins to pull her up. When their head break the surface, he immediately starts to swim towards the tower. The older Titans come running out as he pulls her on to the rocks.) She needs help. (Night wing runs over and picks up his daughter.) Something weird happened at the school.

NW- Thank you for bringing her here. (He walks towards the older titans. The younger ones walk over to Matt.)

J- You did good, Bro. Here and at the school.

MA- Well, at the school you helped me.

J- Are you crazy? My Luck lasted long enough for you to tackle her. I still can't give anyone luck.

MA- Then how am I –

LA- Still alive.

LE- In one piece. It's obvious, Sophie has a crush on you. (Lila Smacks his head.) Ow. I think we agreed you don't smack me anymore.

J- Luke, shut up. Look, Matt, you took command. Sophie is a Wolf, Literarily and figuratively. She respects strength and weakness has never been a option for her. Just give her some time and everything will be alright.

LA- Yeah, if you could break through her stubbornness, then you have to have some form of luck.

End of scene three

scene four

Setting- the hospital room. Sophie is hooked up to a huge number of machines. She flutters her eyelashes and opens her eyes.

S- Huh, uhhhh, I wake up in this room way too much.

NW- I'll say. How are you feeling?

S- Would you like a joke or a serious answer?

NW- Serious.

S- I feel like someone removed my guts and replaced them with jell-O.

NW- Well, it could be worse.

S- How?

NW- It could be nothing at all.

S- True. (Sits up and laughs.) So, Where are my friends, weeping around my lifeless body?

NW- They were here, but Luke and Lila got into an argument over might over magic and went to look something up. Jania left before them because she had some studying to do. And Matt was here, until twenty minutes ago, when his parents made him come home. Speaking of Matt, he told me you beat up the football team.

S- Yes I did the first time they were picking the fight. I called for the rematch. I did offer three choices, and when they didn't choose, I chose for them. beside I really only fought two of them.

NW- Relax you, you aren't in trouble. I saw the video online.

S- Including the freak out.

NW- Including the freak out. Do you want to talk about this?

S- Yes, Dad, I would like to talk about this with the ninja who married an alien.

NW- I'll take that as a no.

S- Thank you, and I do know that these machines are for show.

NW- How?

S- They aren't plugged in. (Stand up and Walks to the door.)Dad, Just out of curiosity I have a weird image that I'm drowning under water and Matt saves me. Was that a dream or not?

NW- It was real.

S- (Bits her Lip) That's what I was afraid of. (She walks out of the room and Down the hall. Her bedroom door opens and she Walks in to her room. She Grabs her lighter from the nightstand and sits on her bed. She puts her back against the wall. The screen cuts and Matt is Back to back with her in his room. She Lights the lighter and heart with an S, an Plus sign, and an M are cut in the middle of the fire. Matt is shading in a heart with the same Letters and symbols. They both sigh.)

MA- Does She know?

S- Does he know?

S- Should I tell him?

MA- Should I tell her?

S- He Would laugh in my face.

MA- how would I tell her? (They both sigh again and each reaches for the light. They turn their lights off at the same time. Sophie's fire heart still burns and fades into the black.)

End of scene four.

End of episode nine.


	10. Chapter 10

Episode Ten: New Apprentices Part 1

Prolog

Setting- A Library in Titans' tower. Sophie and Matt are Sitting around a table, when Robin walks in.

R- Hey, Matt. Nice to see you again. What are you two up to?

S- Our school is having a Project. You have to team up with an upper or lower classman and you have to think of ways to make school easier. And fifteen people asked if not going to school was a valid project.

R- So, what are you going to do?

S- Didn't I mention I was one of the fifteen?

R- (Sighs) Why?

S- Because Our school stinks.

Theme song

Scene one

Setting- The library only this time Robin isn't in there. Sophie stands up and picks up a stack of books with one hand and begins to put them up.

MA- (Looks up from his book) So, what are we going to do for our project?

S- (Pulls out a book with a time bomb on it.) We could blow it up.

MA- What is it with you and fire?

S- I like the way it moves as it burns.

MA- Seriously. What have you done for past projects?

S- You do know my teachers were an alien, an animal shape-shifter, a Cy-Borg, a ninja, and an all knowing half-demon. The worst project I've ever built was a jet pack that blew up.

MA- I take it you never built a baking soda and vinegar volcano. (Holds up his hands.) Wait, don't tell me. Your's had real fire.

S- You got it. I blew the competition away. (They both laugh. then the stack of books still in her hand falls. Matt gets up and helps her. they reach for the same book and their hands touch. Sophie pulls away and pushes a lock of hair behind her ear. He hands her the book, she smiles and takes it.) Uh, thanks. For, uh, everything, and for, um, saving my life the other day.

MA- (Stares for a second.) Oh, uh, No problem. You, uh, you're one of my best friends. I would do that for any of my friends.

S-Mm-hmm, so you would dive into open water for any of your friends.

MA- Oh, um, I guess I think of you more as a, uh. (Hangs his head.) Why is it so hard to talk to you?

S- (Put her hand under his chin and lifts his head.) Because, you are use to girls who never think for themselves. (Puts her hand down, but he holds it.)

MA- it isn't that. There's something about you that makes you stand out.

S- Really. Wow, most guys would come up to me and just talk to me like I was just another pretty face.

MA- You are not a pretty face.

S- (sarcastically.) Gee, thanks.

MA-What I mean is that you are so much more than that. What I said when you were freaking out, I meant it. Sophie, you know, you can trust me with anything right.

S- Of course, and you know you can trust me right.

MA- Of course.

S- Can I ask you a serious question? Would you forgive me no matter what I do?

MA- I believe in second chances for everyone. (He brushes a lock of hair behind her ear. They lend on and an alarm goes off. Sophie closes her eyes and pulls away.)

S- I guess we should get going on that emergency. (She walks out of the room and Matt glares at the alarm.)

MA- Really ten more seconds.

End of scene one

Scene two

Setting- an electrical plant. Over load is sucking energy from one of the poles. Two plastic arrows fly at him and lodge themselves in his back. He turns and Fines the younger and older titans standing there.

S- Hey, Over Load, I can name (Looks around.) Ten reasons why you are going to jail. (He throws a bar at her. She jumps and it hits the far fence.)

LE- Dude, there is one of you and ten of us. It's over. (A crashing sound comes from behind them. Turning, Cinder block and Plasmus are there.)

LA- Nice going, Birdbrain.

R- Titans, Go! (They each run at a different Monster. Sophie, Jania, And Matt Run at Over Load. Cy-Borg, Robin, Beast Boy, and Luke Run and Tackle Cinderblock at the same time. Lila, Starfire, and Raven All Blast Plasmus. Sophie avoids Blast from Over Load When a Second blast comes out of nowhere, it hits the ground at her feet and she goes flying. She hits the opposite wall and falls to the ground.)

MA- Sophie (Matt runs over and Helps her up.) Are you OK?

S- (Coughs.) I'm fine, and I know who did it. Isn't that right Live Wire?

LW- (Jumps from a high power tower.) So, Miss Witch, finale fight, after this I have fun.

S- (Whistle Loudly, everyone stops fighting. As the titans walk away, Cages Encircle the Villains. Even Plasmus can't escape from the holes. Glares at Live Wire.) You have ruined my life, and now I am going to return the favor

LW- Bring it, Mar'i. (Sophie growls and charges. She Pulls a staff out and jumps in the air. She brings down the Staff in angry. And Live Wire grabs it. Sophie swings and kicks her in the face. Live Wire Falls on the ground and Sophie Lands on her feet. The Staff shrinks into a rod.)

S- That's for calling me Mar'i. (Grabs her lighter. She clicks it and a giant phoenix Flies out and lands next to her.) Checkmate. (It Flies towards Livewire, but she blasts the lighter out of Sophie's hand. It falls to the ground and shatters. Sophie covers her face as a wave of fire explodes around her. Live Wire laughs. Starfire Screams and Tries to Reach out to her daughter, but Robin holds her back. She looks at him, and he shakes his head. She begins to cry into his shoulder. Live Wire Stands up, Laughing. Then Sophie runs out of the fire and tackles her.) Leave my family alone. (She Jumps and Kicks her in the face.) You leave my friends alone and you leave the way you came. (Grabs her by the throat.) Unseen and unheard. (She throws Her into the sky and she vanishes. The fire begins to die down, reflecting in her eyes, though they are lifeless. She turns and walks past her family and friends. She walks to the sidewalk and walks toward the beach.)

LA- Dang.

End of scene two

Scene three

Setting- Sophie's room. She is pacing and wringing her hands. The door opens and Luke and Lila walk in. Sophie stops and stares at them.

S- (Unsteadily) What's up?

LA- (Sarcastically.) Oh, nothing much. What do you think, star head? (Her brother glares at her.) What? You know the demon comes out in me when I nervous.

S- (Sarcastically.) Nervous? You? Impossible. (Luke glares at her.) What? You know I hate being nervous and tense at the same time.

LE- (Rolls his eyes and puts his fingers on his temples.) Yes, I know I've lived with you since (Points to his sister) Before. I. Was. BORN! (Takes a deep breath.) Anyway, we aren't here to talk about your problems. That's what moms are for.

S- Then, what are you here for, Mr. Over sensitive.

LE- I'm here because we all know that we need to make a choice. Right here, Right now.

S- (Eyes widen.) How did you find out about that? I like him I do but I- (Notices they are looking at her weirdly.) I should let you finish

LE- (Looks at her questionably.) I was talking about the apprenticeship with Slade. What were you talking about?

S- Nothing. (Blushes then grows serious.) So, um, joining Slade. I'm torn. I love our family, but.

LA- We all know now, that Slade will destroy them, way faster than we can help them.

LE- So, I guess the choice is clear.

S- I guess so. (Looks around her room.) Should I write our parents a note or something?

LA- (Sadly) they'll find out sooner or later.

LE- Yeah let them have one more night, where they think their kids are safe…-ish. (Sophie Walks over to her vanity and she opens a tiny box and pulls out the bracelet Slade gave her.) When did you- (She glares at him.) Shutting up now.

S- Slade gave me it. He told me that it would help when we made our decision. (It begins to spark and she drops it.) I didn't do it. (A Blast of golden magic makes a screen appear in mid-air. Sophie looks impressed.) Cool, but I still prefer modern ways of communication.

SL- I take it you three have made a decision.

LA- We have.

SL- Good. Now, tell me, what is your answer?

S, LA, LE- We'll join you.

SL- Excellent.

S- When do we start? (The screen expands and bursts. The kids cover their faces. The screen goes a bright white and fades. the kids uncover their eyes and standing in front of Slade. they look down, Luke is in a uniform similar to the one robin wore. the girls are wearing outfits similar to the one Terra wore. ) Um, I guess we start now.

SL- Exactly you see I like to be rather… swift with my apprenticeships.

LA- We have one condition though.

SL- Oh? And what is that?

LA- We don't have to kill our family.

SL- My dear, you should know, I cannot promise you that. Now off to bed you have an interesting day tomorrow. (Luke Clenches his fist.)

S- Yes sir. Come on, Guys. (They leave the room.)

End of scene three.

Scene four

Setting- Raven and Starfire walk in to the living room and find a worried Cy- Borg, Robin, Beast Boy.

SF- Is something the matter?

BB- We can't find the kids.

RA- that isn't funny, Garfield, Now where are they?

R- He's being serious.

SF, RA- (Crosses their arms.) Where are our children?

CB- (Robin and BB Shot looks of desperation. He shrugs.) This ain't my fight.

R- UM- (the alarm goes off.) Cy-Borg, report.

CB- (Checks his arm.) Break in at the jail.

R- If the kids are in the city then they will be there. Titans go.

End of scene four

Scene five

Setting- three figures walk through the halls. They reach a court yard and a net falls on them. The older titans, Matt, and Jania jump from the level above them.

R- You're- (The light falls on the three. They are Luke, Lila and Sophie.

BB- Our kids. (He steps forward. Lila blasts at him, he morphs into a turtle. The magic bounces off of his shell and slices the net. The three stand up and they see the uniforms they are wearing.) Whoa.

LE- What's wrong?

LA- Are we scaring you?

S- because this is how we felt every time you went on a mission.

R- We don't want to hurt you.

LE- Funny because we want to hurt you. (Sophie smashes a smoke orb. They erupt and the others begin to cough. Raven and Beast Boy appear on the screen coughing, Luke and Lila step out of the smoke and glare at their parents. Lila raises her hands and their parents are traped.)

LA- (Pulls a knife. Jania pulls a knife from her belt, and meets Lila in the first slice.) You've gotten better.

J- I've learned from the best. (They begin to slash and the blades meet with a shower of sparks. Luke punches Cy-Borg in the face. Then he shakes out his hand. He goes into a boxer's position. His next shot Cy-Borg catches in his hand.)

CB- Nice try, but you aren't that strong.

LE- I'm not the one you should be afraid of. (Cy- Borg turns and freezes. Lila drops the battery in her hand. Jania is pinned against the wall trying to get down.)

LA- She thought she had a chance. (Flash to Sophie. She glares at her parents as they appear in the smoke.)

SF- Sophie why are you doing this.

S- (In a high pitch voice.) " Watch Luke and Lila. Protect them. You're the oldest , so you have to watch the younger ones. You're a leader, that means you have to take responsibility."( In normal voice.) You really think I could forget that.

R- You're better than this.

S- Get it through you're skull. No. I. am. not. I am getting tired of everyone telling me what to do or how I should be. I control my own mind. (She throws her mother into her father. Matt runs at full speed and tackles her they go through a brick wall. Sophie pushes him off and stands up.) Well, aren't you a gentleman?

MA- Sophie, You are so mu-

S-(Pulls a knife.) Finish that sentence and die, West.

MA- Like you could hit me. You are so much more than what others expect of you. (She throws the knife and it sinks hilt deep into a brick wall.)

S- Why aren't you on one of those commercials that boosts self esteem?

MA- you know that would be funnier if you weren't trying to kill me.

S- Funny, that seems to happen a lot. (He disappears and is suddenly next to her. He grabs her arm.) Let go.

MA- No. I need you to see what I see. (He Shows her reflection in a broken shard of glass.)

S- I see a monster.

MA- You're seeing with closed eyes.

S- (Into her sleeve.) What do I do? (Flash to Slade.)

SL- Disorient him. (Flash back to Sophie.)

MA-You can still change.

S- No, I can't. (She twists his arm until he is up against the wall, but he holds the glass shard to her throat.)

MA- Please don't make me have to hurt you. (She glares at him the glass falls out of his hand.)

S- Losing your nerve.

MA- I won't hurt someone I care about.

S- (Sets him down but keeps a grip on him.) What did you say?

MA- I won't hurt you.

S- (Kisses him, Breaks away, and pushes him to the ground.) To bad I have to hurt you. (She disappears. His face is bright red. Jania steps out with a scratch on her forehead.)

J- What did she do?

MA- What?

J- (Looks at her brother. Raises an eyebrow) I am asking about the knife in the wall and the skid marks from your sneakers on the ground. Why is your face red?

MA- She Slammed me into the wall.

J- Mm- Hm, well why don't you come in and help me fix Cy-Borg. O.k., then you can worry about your girlfriend. (smirks and Goes back in.)

MA- She isn't my girlfriend. (Goes in and the screen becomes a T.V.)

SL- Well done, Miss Graysin. (Sophie, Luke, and Lila stand in a line.)

S- Thank you, sir.

SL- You three are dismissed . (They turn and exit. He rewinds it to Luke and Lila defeating Cy- Borg. Says into his wrist.) I believe we found the two.

end of scene five

end of episode ten


	11. Chapter 11

Episode eleven:

- apprentices part two

Prolog

Setting- the older titans are driving in the t-car. Jania and Matt wave as it passes them. Then, from a black spot on the road, Luke, Lila, and Sophie rise up from the spot. The wheel screech to a stop just in front of Sophie. She raises her fist and the hood crunches under her fist. The Older titans get out and Cy- Borg's pretty angry.

CB- Yo, do I break your stuff. (Then he looks at the kids. Their skin is pale and the bags under their eyes are nearly black. The girls' hair is hanging in front to their eyes. The looks in their eyes are like a wolf's. Hungry and merciless.) Whoa.

NW- What do you three want?

S- What we should have done years ago. (Lila blasts the t-car. The older titans dive as the car blows up. As the smoke clears the kids are still standing exactly where then had been.) Opps. (Jania and Matt run down and Sophie smiles twistedly.) New targets. (Lila and Luke take aim, but Sophie holds up her hand.) Let them speak.

J- Sophie, stop this. You have been acting like a jerk.

LA- (Mutters in to sleeve.) Orders sir. (From an earpiece Slade answers.)

SL- Fall back.

LE, LA, S- Yes master Slade. (They sink into the ground.)

MA- Ok everyone saw that right.

Theme song

Scene one

Setting- Raven and Cy- Borg are sitting on the couch while Changlingpaces in front of them.

C- ok there is one logical explanation. (Raven crosses her arms.)

RA- Garfield, I love you, but if you say anything to do with mind control or zombies, you will be crossing the line.

C- Actually I was going to say that, the kids were paranoid by the nightmares so they joined him.

CB- That was actually a rational theory. How much time have you been spending with your kids?

C- ha, ha. I can think of good ideas on my own once in a while. (Sits next to Raven, who kisses his cheek.)

RA- (Sighs.) What I can't figure out is why they are so angry with us in the first place.

J- (From the door way.) Maybe we can help. (They turn and see Matt and Jania.) Sorry the door was open.

CB- Why do we keep leaving it unlocked?

MA- Maybe because the most dangerous people in the world were your children and they had been on your side.

C- But that still doesn't explain why they're angry.

J- That is one thing that was not mentioned in any of the books I've read. Believe me; I was researching everything I could think of since I could read.

MA- So basically since she was two.

CB- Researching what Exactly?

J- Really I don't know I just started reading. Any way I came across stuff that really didn't stick at the time. However after I meet Sophie, Luke, and Lila, some bells began to ring.

CB- So where is all the information anyway?

J- (Points to her head) Right here.

CB- Are you serious?

J- Oh, so, you doubt me. Ok, so, let me get this straight. Um,-

MA- Sis, Cool it. He doesn't doubt you, he had a bad day. That's all.

J- (Glares at Cy-Borg) never doubt my work. (Sighs) Now if my memory serves right, which it should, I remember an old myth. In the m- (An alarm goes off.) I guess it can wait. (Nightwing comes in.)

NW- (Frowns at Jania and Matt.) Hi. Um-

MA- No time to explain.

CB- We have two break-ins.

NW- Titans, Go! (Jania and Matt stay behind.)

MA- Having doubts?

J-(Crosses her arms.) Not doubt, more nerves. Two locations, three of them not that hard to figure out.

MA- (Hugs her) No worries, Jani. Everything will be fine.

J- I really hope you're right.

End of scene one

Scene two

Setting- A creepy abandoned , Raven, Cy-Borg, and Jania walk past broken catwalks.

J- Why are there so many abandoned factories here?

CB- I don't know. Now what was the myth?

J- (Frowns in concentration.) That's weird, I can't remember. It's like someone is hitting pause on my brain. (A loud clank makes them jump. Jania Looks around and sees Changling.) The animal- shape shifter. (The Ground beneath her cracks. Changling turns into a pterodactyl and Lifts Cy-Borg off. Raven Flies off, She turns and sees Jania is stuck.)

RA- Jania, Jump. (Jania opens her mouth, but the ground breaks. She disappears screaming. Lila jumps down from one of the intact catwalks. She smiles wickedly.)

LA- Hey, Luke. (He drops from the ceiling, and grins ominously at them.) Who should we take out next, now that miss fire is out of the way?

RA- Azarath metrion zinthos. (Raven Blasts Her Daughter, but Lila throws up a shield with no effort.)

LA- Really, Mother, you aren't helping yourself. I'm, how should I put this, not holding back. That is what you told Starfire about right. How Sophie and I hold back. Well I am taking it in to consideration. (Blasts her father, he stumbles to the edge. Luke throws a rock at him, but a sonic blast breaks it in half.)

C- I'm ok. (The ground breaks.) No I'm not. (He disappears. Lila and Luke back Raven and Cy-Borg against a wall.)

CB- Who taught them this stuff?

RA- I didn't.

LA- There's a lot of stuff you didn't teach us. (Raven and Cy-Borg Exchange looks.)

CB- I Get Mini munch a, you get mini munch b. (Raven nods. Cy-Borg Runs and tackles Luke, But Luke Throws him off. He starts to throw more rocks Him, and Cy-Borg Blasts them in half.) Nice try, two pint. (One sharp rock sinks in to his hard drive.)

LE- No that was a better shot. (Pushes him in to the hole. Turns and sees his Mother Throw Lila into Him. They fall over the edge; Luke grabs a Ledge with one hand, and has hold of his sister's arm. He looks up at Raven.) Mom, please help us.

RA- You Tried to kill me. Why should I?

LE- Please, Mom, Please. (Her expression softens. She Bends down and help him up. When they are up, Lila smiles evilly. Raven gasps and the ground slops beneath her feet. She falls in to the hole. Lila stares at it, her eyes flare black. And the pit closes. Her shoulders slump, she glances at her brother.)

LA-What did we just do?

LE- We followed orders.

End of scene two.

Scene three

Setting- An old neighborhood with a Demolition sign in front. Matt, Nightwing, and Starfire walk down the street.

NW- So, Matt, how have you and Jania dealt with the Brotherhood of Evil?

MA- (Shrugs.) Mom and Dad told us when we were little. We were always moving house to house. So, it was kind of hard for them to attack us, if they couldn't find us, they couldn't attack us.

SF- So you were unharmed?

MA- I said it was hard, not that it was impossible. I had to protect Jania a lot. (A Creaking noise comes from behind a house.) You hear that. (They walk behind the house, and find Sophie swinging higher and higher on a swing.)

NW- Sophie?

S-(Jumps and Lands in standing position.) Don't you remember, Daddy? I was four.

NW- That park? What does that have to do with this?

S- Everything! Thirteen years on a stupid island, always being over protective. Never once preparing us for what's out there. The only reason you let Raven teach Lila magic is because things were exploding every which way. You only wanted to protect us not teach us.

SF- Please, My Little-

S- I am not LITTLE! (Blasts her mother.) You treat me like am three. I see what Val- Yor meant. All any planet is going to see tameranians as are stupid insignificant TROQS! (Matt grabs her from behind. She Slips out from his arms and kicks him in the face.)

MA- Sophie, stop.

S- DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! (Slaps him across the face. Nightwing throws a razor disc. It cuts her cheek. She turns and the cut closes on its own. Starfire grabs Sophie but Sophie throws her into a wall. )

NW- Starfire! (He runs over to her.) Mar'i Sophie-

S- Don't Call me Mar'i. You know I hate that name. (She pulls a knife. It begins to glow white.) I want you to feel just like I did. Trapped. (She yells and Plunges the knife into the ground. Cracks appear and circle her parents. It cracks and they fall. Matt watches in horror. She Turns.)

MA- Soph, What are you doing?

S- If you think some small talk will get you another kiss, you got another thing coming, fast boy.

MA- Why do you want to hurt people?

S- The same reason people judge me on what the Teen Titans did.

MA- You don't have to hurt people to make a point.

S- You think I don't know what you're doing. The 'trying to change me' speech.

MA- That isn't what I was going to say. (He holds out his hand.) You know the path you wanted to take forever. You might be judged but you don't have to take it.

S- (Grabs Hold of him and holds him over the hole where her parents fell.) Don't make me-

MA-What are you going to do?

S-(Bites her bottom lip.) I'm sorry. (She lets go and he falls, the look on his face is hurt. She closes the hole with a boulder the size of the swing set. She takes a shaky breath and speaks into her sleeve.) Targets one through three are gone.

SL-(From an earpiece.) Very good. Now return to base, you have one more task to perform.

S- (Unfocused.) Yeah, ok.

SL- Something troubling you, Mar'i?

S- No, sir, just a bit (hesitates) unsettled.

SL- Then gather your thoughts and report to sector fourteen.

S- Yes, sir. (She puts her arm by her side. She pulls a photo out of her pocket. In the picture Jania, Matt, and Sophie are standing in front of a poster with the words: TAMERAN with a blue ribbon. Jania and Matt are smiling on either side of Sophie. Sophie grins in the middle. The real Sophie crushes the picture in her hand. She throws it on the ground and flies away.)

End of Scene three.

Scene Four

Setting- The kid's school. Sophie, Lila, and Luke stand at the building across the street.

S- (To Lila) so, we attack our school?

LA- Yep. Try and find the kids with powers.

LE- then let's not stand around like zombies, let's go. (Sophie closes her eyes for a second and opens them.) Are you ok?

S- Just tired. Let's Go. (Luke Goes Hawk, Lila and Sophie Fly over and Sophie smashes into the door. She stands up and a crowd stares at the three.) You all clear out NOW! (Most continue to stare. She Pulls her knife and Throws it in to a poster on the wall.) NOW! (Everyone screams and shoves past the three. Luke, Lila, and Sophie walk into the administration office, Sophie kicks the principal's door open, she walks in and types on the computer.) According to this, there one other person who is, using the schools word, "Special," other than us and the Wests. His name's Parker….

LE- Mitchelson?

S- Yeah, you know him?

LE- Yeah, he's some sort of techno path and a killer skateboarder.

LA- So, you know where he is?

LE- Last l heard he was working in the science lab on some new invention.

S- (Speaks into her sleeve.) Sir, do we attack or leave it for another day.

SL- Attack.

S- OK, let's kick it up a notch. (She Looks at a wall and Kicks the wall in. On the other side is a teenage boy with black hair and goggles looks up from a metal skate board. He sets the screwdriver down and Lifts the goggles, revealing piercing grey eyes.)

Parker (P) - (Frowns) Luke, dude, what's going on? I am in a critical stage right now.

LE- You are coming with us, Parker.

P- (Sarcastically.) Ha, ha, man. You're hilarious.

LA- (Steps out in front. Parker scratches his head.) My brother wasn't kidding.

P- Unfortunately for you, I have a few tricks up my sleeves. (He pulls down his goggles.)

S- (Rubs her head.) I seriously do NOT have time for this. Lila, Capture him, NOW!

P- (Grins, machines whirl, and a claw grabs Lila's hair. Luke ducks, but another claw grabs him. Parker grabs the board; he grabs a regular skateboard, and runs into the hall.) Oh, please let me make it. (Skids to a stop.) Wait wasn't there three of them? (A dark figure steps in front of him. Sophie comes into the light.) O.K. You're… Sally, no, Susie.

S- (Smacks him.) It's Sophie. You know for someone so smart, you're really annoying.

P- (Throws down his regular board.) Girl, I heard enough from Luke to know when to run, and that would be now. He Jumps on his board and skates down the hall faster than normal. Sophie starts to follow when a loud squealing sound causes her to cover her ears.)

S- What is that?

P- (From down the hall, grins.) Just a present, sound wave manipulator. (Disappears through a door way.)

S- (Yells and blasts the hall way white fire, it burns slowly. Lila and Luke come out and see the burning hall.)

LA- Well, that could have gone better.

LE- How?

LA- I have no idea.

S- It doesn't matter. He got away, but he has to come back sooner or later. (She and Luke turn and Walk the opposite way. Lila looks down the hall. A tiny bug flies down the hall and lands in her palm. Sophie calls back, absent-mindly.) Lila?

LA- Coming.

End of scene four.

End of episode eleven.


	12. Chapter 12

Episode twelve: Apprentices Part three.

Prolog.

Setting- Sophie, Luke and Lila are Walking down a street. A small cry comes from an ally.

LE- I-

S- No you all go on. I need a minute any way.

LE- Are you sure?

S- Yeah. (Two more cries rise.) Besides you need- um…

LA-No problem. Luke, why don't you go on a head? Secure the far end of this sector.

LE- Ok. (He Walks off.)

LA- (To Sophie in a calm voice.) Are you sure you're ok?

S-(Sighs.) I don't know. It's a nightmare come true.

LA- We'll talk later. (Smiles reassuringly. And walks off. Sophie takes a deep breath and walks down the alley. At the end is a little girl crying.)

S- (Calmly) Please, state your name and why you are crying? (The little girl looks up and it is six year old Sophie. Older Sophie steps back with fear on her face.)

Younger Sophie (YS) - (in a higher pitched voice.) I c-can't find my mommy and daddy. Did you see them?

S- Um, uh, I have but you didn't answer my first question.

YS- Mar'i

S- Ok, _Mar'i_, I am going to leave and try and find your parents.

YS- (In a harsher voice.) You mean Run and tell Luke and Lila, not little Lucas and Delilah, your Luke and Lila. You killed Mom and Dad. (Sophie stumbles back and breaks into a sprint. At the end she looks back, Mar'i has vanished. She sighs and turns, and Mar'i is standing in front of her.)

Theme song

Scene one

Setting- Sophie is running down the street, from two allies Luke and Lila sprint out. They collide and fall back.

S- (Rubs the side of her head) OW, watch where you're going.

LA- (Hysterically) Sorry you know just trying to run away from the six year old Delilah.

LE- Dude, that was freaky.

LA- (Calming down a bit) which part, the, uh, crying six year old version of yourself, or the angry version of yourself. For me, it was the s-

S- Lila, calm down. I'll admit it that freaked me out. It seemed familiar.

LE- So you've seen your childhood self cry before.

S- (Smacks him upside the head) we were those kids. (Exasperated) Do you remember the last time the titans east baby-sat us.

LA- Was that the time something blew up?

LE- You are describing every time they baby-sat. No, that was when, uh…

S- (Rolls her eyes) that was the time we were alone for a few hours. Remember we woke up and freaked cause we thought they had abandoned us. Now the real question is who's recreating it?

LE- I can't do magic.

LA- Sophie, I can't recreate ok memories. (Her eyes widen.) Mom. (The ground beneath their feet cracks. They jump out of the way and from the ground Jania and Matt jump up.)

J- (aims her bow and fires at Lila.) That was for the "misfire" comment. (Then a smoke bomb goes off. Sophie, Luke, and Lila stand back to back. A growl causes them to fire an arrow each that explodes and for a moment a tall figure is standing in front of them.)

S-M-matt? (The smoke gets thicker. Then Sophie is blasted from behind and falls on the ground. She stands up and holds out her hand flames sputter weakly and go out.) What did you do?

CB- (Steps out from the fog) I neutralized your powers. All of them. (Sophie looks around and notices Luke and Lila are gone.)

S- Where are Luke and Lila? (Hear explosions in the distance. The fog lifts and Cy-Borg, Matt, and Jania facing her. She breathes heavily for a second and runs. She runs down the street and disappears. Matt sighs.)

MA- She's scared.

J- (Looks at her brother) How?

MA- How, What?

J-(rolls her eyes) She throws you through a wall, she throws you in to a cave, and you still like her. I may be smart but this confuses me.

MA- This isn't your problem, sis, so drop it.

CB- Can you two argue about this later?

MA- She was scared.

J- (Sarcastically.) gee I have no idea why? (Dramatically gasps.) maybe it's because we're back.

End of scene one.

Scene two

Setting-Sophie is running down a street. She jumps on to a car, she jumps into the air and falls on the ground. Lila is running away and trips over Sophie.

S- (Rubs her head.) Geez, I should put a bell on you. (She stands up and helps Lila up.)

LA- Thanks. Let's fly. (She floats and stares at Sophie.) Cy-Borg?

S- Cy-Borg.

LA- (Grabs her hand.) Come on before our parents find us. (She flies up and soars toward the mountain. A hawk flies up in front of them and lands on Sophie shoulder. ) Luke, fly ahead and inform Slade that the titans are back. (The hawk cries out and flies off.)

S- Do you understand hawk?

LA- (snorts) I barely understand my brother, let alone hawk.

S- Let's go, demon girl.

LA- Whatever, alien ninja. (Sophie sticks her tongue out.)

SL- (from an earpiece.) I did not give you orders to run.

S- It was that or get our butts kicked. Deal.

SL- You will not speak to me like that. (The girls land in the middle of the forest, the ground opens up to a crater. A smaller figure disappears in the middle. The girls race forward.)

LA- Must be weird to normal.

S- (Passes her.) Shut up. I just can't fly. (They jump down a hole in the middle and they take off down a hall at the end is a door. muffled voices are behind it. the girls enter as a body flies across the room, it hits the far wall, and slides down the wall into a heap. a closer look shows it to be Luke.)

LA-(Screams) Luke. (She runs over and turns him on his back. he has a cut on the side of his face and his breathing is shallow.) No, no, no. Luke, you aren't going to die on me. (She begins to cry.) Please, Luke, you're my brother. I can't live knowing you aren't there to argue with me.

SL- How sweet. (Lila looks at him with pure hatred.)

LA- (Harshly.) what did you do to him?

SL- It's a shame that all of my apprentices turn out to fail me. Who do you think you all are?

LA- (Lays her brother back down. she stands and turns. her armor begins to tremble. A burst of dark magic and Lila is standing there in an elegant black dress and covering her head is a hooded cape, exactly like her mother's only dark green. Sophie stands frozen in place. Lila speaks in a tone of anger.) I am Delilah Arella Logan, Daughter of Raven and Changeling. (Luke glows and Stands up he is dressed in a green shirt and green pants, across his shoulders is a navy blue cloak matching his sister's.)

LE- (same tone as his sister) I am Lucas Garfeild Logan, son of Raven and Changeling.

LE, LA- We are the children of inter-dimensions, you do not control us. (Sophie Glances at Slade and see him inching toward the nearest hall way. Then in one second Lila lunges but Slade grabs her arm and twists it back so far, a loud crack fills the hall, followed by Lila's scream of pain. Luke Rushes forward but two knives come from the other side of the room and pin him against a wall. Lila crumples in to a heap at his feet. He pulls out a sword from the wall and stands over Lila with the sword.)

S- (Eyes widen. she waves her hand in a desperate manor. A white star bolt flies out and hits Slade in chest. He flies back. Sophie runs over to Lila and helps her up. In a desperate voice.) You need to get out of here.

LA- No, the last time we left you, you were almost killed. I won't leave you.

S-(Looks at Lila like she is amazed at the girl.) This time I swear I'll be fine. However in the off chance I don't make it. I want you to know, you aren't my friend-

LA- (sarcastically) gee thanks

S- You're my sister. I won't let him hurt you or our family. (She hugs Lila.) Now go to the tower, change and find our parents, take Luke. GO! (Lila runs over, not moving her bad arm, pulls out the knives, and she and Luke melt into a circle of darkness. Sophie smiles then the roof is blasted a large amount of rock falls on Sophie. She Looks up and sees Slade walking over with a gun in hand. Weakly.) Go ahead, kill me. If you have the guts. (She pushes a rock off her leg. Slade drops the gun and presses a button on his armor. Her hand freezes as she pushes a larger rock off of her foot. She stands up, but her face is in horror.)

SL- Do you really think I am going to let another apprentice get away?

End of scene two

Scene three

Setting- Robots have taken over down town. A quick sweep shows the titans fighting them, but the camera stops and focuses on Matt and Jania. Matt is throwing his sister into the air. She fires arrow after arrow at the robots, making them blow up. She lands kneeling next to her brother. One robot is about shoot Jania from behind when its head explodes. Jania and Matt turn and sees Luke and Lila. They changed into Jeans, t-shirts, and sneakers. Lila has her arm in a cast. Jania tenses up. Lila smiles.)

LA- To late to join the party? (All of the robots blow up as a wave of black energy passes through them. All of the titans stare at the twins. They stares sheepishly at their parents.)

LE- We promise we aren't working for Slade. (They hold up their hands.) Swear.

LA- We only joined him because he was going to kill you guys.

J- (Walks over to them with Matt at her heels. Stares for a second then relaxes.) I believe you.

MA- So do I. We're still a team. (Holds his hand out to Luke. Luke Smiles and shakes it. The older titans walk over. Raven hugs her children) so where's Sophie?

LA- (Her shoulders slump.) She stayed back.

MA- (Angrily.) where is she?

LA- in the crater in the forest. (Matt takes off. Lila looks confused, then she catches Jania's eye.) Wow, how did I not see that coming?

NW- See what?

LA- (looks at him a little surprised) Matt likes Sophie.

SF- He is her friend.

LE- (Lila and Jania Laugh.) No he "Like" likes her.

CB- Man, things were easier when you three were still on the island. (The ground beneath his feet blows up with black energy.)

RA- Lila! (Flash to Matt ,who's running through the forest. When he gets to the crater, he Jumps through the hole, and is at the door. Opening it he finds Sophie crying in a pile of rocks. She looks up as the door slides shut.)

S- K-kill me. Please, I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. (Matt Walks over and Kneels next to her. He takes her hands away from her face.)

MA- Tell me why you joined him.

S- (Takes a shaky breath.) I did it to protect you.

MA- Do you remember what I told you? You need to meet people half way. I promise I won't get hurt. (Then Sophie Blasts him. He flies back to the door. Looking up, he sees Slade walking out from the shadows.)

SL- Tsk, Tsk. Mathew, you shouldn't lie to a lady. I'm afraid Ms. Grason is not in control of her actions. ( Slade holds his hand up and Sophie, still crying, copies him. Matt runs away as the rock beneath him is disintegrated. Then a beam chases him around the room. Then part of the roof falls in on him. He is unconscious. The other titans run in and find Sophie about blast Matt. She looks at her parents, and then her face hardens.)

S- No one controls me. (She charges and flips into the air. she kicks him in the face. Slade stumbles back. He turns and runs. Sophie runs over to Matt and pulls him out. She helps him up. Then she looks at her family. She smiles.) Let's go home.

End of scene three.

Scene four

Setting- Sophie is standing knee deep in the water, facing away from the city. Matt comes up behind her.

S- Don't even try it.

MA- (stands next to her.) how did you know?

S- I've heard quieter explosions.

MA-(rolls his eyes.) I'm sure you have. (Sophie laughs. She skips the last stone in her hand. As it falls to her side, Matt takes it. She raises her eyebrows.)

S- Does this mean I am forgiven?

MA- oddly enough it does. (Sophie's face grows serious.) What are you thinking?

S- So many people expect the titans to protect the city, but half of the time buildings get destroyed, or people get displaced, or-

MA- (Turns her so she is facing him.) Look, Sophie, I understand. You think you have to be good all the time but you don't. you just have to be you.

S- That was either the stupidest or sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.

MA- Er, Sophie, I, um, I- (Sophie stands on her tiptoes and she kisses him. After a second she pulls away, and blushes.)

S- I feel the same way. (He places his hands on her cheeks and pulls her back up. they kiss again. then the sound of clapping reaches their ears. They break away, and find Lila, Jania, and Luke standing on the shore clapping and trying not to laugh. ) What's that? (Points behind them. they turn, and she blasts the water so it forms a wall of water, that falls on them. Jania blinks her eyes. Lila wrings out her hair.)

J- This means war.

LA- You are so dead, Grayson. (They charge into the water. the kids get into a water fight. Matt picks Sophie up and spins her around. The camera travels up and the older titans are watching the kids. Raven and Starfire look sad.)

CB- You know they would have left sooner or later.

SF- I only wish they had had more time to be normal teenagers. (Robin smiles.)

NW- For them, normal was tossed out the window the day they were born.

C- They've been training for this for years.

RA- They'll out shine us one day. (Alarms go off. Flash back to the kids. Sophie pulls out her communicator. She smiles at her friends. The camera goes black and Sophie speaks into the darkness.)

S- Titans, go.

End of episode twelve


End file.
